Une semaine de folie
by veronique2
Summary: une semaine de congès qu'Oscar n'est pas prete d'oublier oscar/andre
1. Chapter 1

TITRE: une semaine de folie Fic terminée

CATEGORIE: romance/humour

COUPLE (s): André/Oscar

REVIEWS:Avec plaisir, bonnes et mauvaises mais pour les mauvaises soyez construtifs, toutes reviews bêtement méchante et gratuite sera supprimée.

RATING: public adolescent

DISCLAIMER: Lady Oscar ( la rose de Versailles) appartient à son seul auteur Riyoko Ikeda et TMS .Je n'en ai pas les droits. Ceci est une fiction écrite par un fan pour les fans qui n'a aucune autre intention que de distraire et n'en retire aucun bénéfice. : .

NOTES DE L'AUTEUR :

Une semaine de folie.

Bon revoici une petite fic, je ne sais pas encore très bien où elle va me mener mais j'ai pas mal d'idées… Je ne vais peut etre pas poster aussi vite que pour « Ses silences me tuent » mais je vais être régulière, du moins c'est ce qui est prévu  
J'espère que vous passerez un bon petit moment.

Oscar et André rentraient au château des Jarjayes après plus de trois semaines d'absence. Oscar était épuisée et ne rêvait que d'une chose son lit .

« Il va falloir vraiment profiter de cette nuit de repos André, car malgré cette semaine de congés celle-ci risque de ne pas être de tout repos »

« Mais Oscar, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as invité Fersen et Girodel à venir passer la semaine au château »

« Quoique Fersen, je peux comprendre, mais Girodel ! » s'exclama t'il.

« Je n'ai invité ni l'autre ,c'est un malentendu »

Oscar soupirait en repensant à ce qui s'était passé.

Oscar et son lieutenant venait de terminer l'inventaire de l'artillerie.

« Je suis content Oscar, une belle semaine de repos nous attends ! »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, même si mon père y donne un bal costumé pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents Samedi et que les jours qui vont précéder ce bal, tout le château va être en émois »

« Oh un bal costumé ! Chez les jarjayes ! Oscar si je me rappelle bien depuis que nous nous connaissons, il n'y a jamais eu de fête organiséé chez vous ! »

« En effet, mon père est peu friand de ce genre de festivités »

« C'est formidable Oscar ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous pourrez compter sur ma présence »

« Quoi ? Mais enfin »

« Je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé a m'inviter »

Oscar regardait Girodel désabusée . Il était en train de s'inviter comme si de rien n'était. Mais Oscar n'allait certainement se laisser faire ainsi et pour ca elle avait un argument qu'elle savait imparable.

« Oui, mais j'y pense, votre demeure et la mienne sont très éloignée, vous allez passer votre semaine sur les routes »

Girodel parut contrarié

« Oh c'est vrai , je n'y avais pas pensé, ca ne serait pas très reposant en effet »

Oscar acquiesça.

Elle venait de se débarrasser de son lieutenant et n'était pas peu fière d'elle. Soudain Girodel lui fit un large sourire.

« C'est vraiment très délicat à vous  
de m'inviter pour la semaine Oscar »

« Comment ? Mais »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase une voix à l'accent Suédois les interromput

« Vous organisez une fête Oscar et vous conviez Girodel pour la semaine mais pas moi ? » lança le beau comte de Fersen d'un ton faussement attristé.

« Ah Fersen, non ce n'est pas moi c'est mon père qui pour son anniversaire de mariage organise un bal costumé ce samedi »

« Oh, magnifique, j'adore les bals costumés et ça me changerait bien les idées, j'ai justement la semaine de congés ! Vous offenseriez vous si je me joignais à Girodel pour vous tenir compagnie cette semaine ? »

« Eh bien, très bien »fit t'elle.

Oscar regardaient Fersen et Girodel avec dépit, passer la semaine en compagnie de Fersen n'était pas chose désagréable loin de là, mais cette semaine, elle avait vraiment prévue autre chose et tout ceci venait contrarier ses plans.

« C'est entendu Girodel, nous partirons ensemble »

Oscar était restée la immobile devant les deux jeunes hommes radieux.

Oscar fut tirer de se souvenirs par la voix d'André.

« Oscar, tu as pensé à comment occuper tes invités pendant toute cette semaine ? »

« Je verrais ça au jour le jour »

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour du château. Grand-mère et Rosalie vinrent les accueillir.

« Ah ma petite Oscar comme cela fait plaisir de te revoir après une si longue absence »

André regardait sa grand-mère

« et moi non ? » grommela t'il.

Grand-mère fronça les sourcils et il reçut une petite tape sur la tête.

« Idiot »

Rosalie se mit à rire

« Bienvenue à vous deux, vous nous avez manqué »

Alors qu'André amenait les chevaux aux écuries Oscar annonça à Grand-mère qu'il fallait qu'elle prépare deux chambres pour ses « invités »

« Oh Oscar, c'est très aimable à toi de les avoir invité »

Oscar ne répondit pas.

« Racontez-moi Oscar, que se passe t'il à Versailles ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Chère Rosalie, je suis épuisée, nous en reparlerons demain si tu veux bien »

« Bien sûr »

A peine les trois femmes venaient d'entrer dans la demeure, qu'ils virent le Général descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il était furieux. En haut se trouver madame de Jarjayes qui avait tout perdue de son habituel calme .

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me refuser cette faveur René, alors que je vous ai passé tout vos caprices pendant toutes ses années »

Le général sortit tel une tornade, et ne salua pas sa fille.

Oscar regardait sa mère avec perplexité. De mémoire, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir vu un jour sa mère s'énerver. Elle doutait même jusque la que cela fut possible.

A SUIVRE

bonjour, finalement, j'ai du temps aujourdh'ui, je vais peut etre encore écrire un ou deux chapitres; j'ai pas mal d'idées, j'ai change le rating pour warning scene torrides, il n'y en a pas dasn ce chapitre 2 mais plus tard , c'est prevu.

Voici le chapitre 2

C'était le petit matin, le soleil perçait et venait bercer le visage d'Oscar. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, on tapa à sa porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t'elle ?

« C'est Rosalie »

« Oh Rosalie entre »

Rosalie apparut avec le plateau du petit déjeuner d'Oscar.

« J'ai pensé que cela vous feriez plaisir »

« En effet, c'est très gentil de ta part » Oscar lui fit un grand sourire et Rosalie en fut très contente. Elle déposa le petit plateau sur le lit.

« Assis toi donc Rosalie, ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai vu »

« Oui, je suis contente que vous m'ayez invité pour la semaine »

« Comment ça se passe à Paris ? Ca se passe bien avec Bernard ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de te l'avoir envoyé mais c'était la seule solution que »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Oscar, Bernard est un homme charmant, tout se passe très bien » Rosalie rougit un peu.

« Rosalie, tu rougit, que se passer t'il donc ? »

« Rien Oscar, enfin si, votre chemise, elle laisse paraitre vos.. »

Oscar baissa la tête est vu que Rosalie avait une vue plongeante sur sa féminité. Elle reboutonna le col.  
Elle se mit à rire.

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi gênée, nous sommes entre femmes après tout ».

« Oui » fit t'elle doucement. « Oscar, Monsieur de Girodel et Monsieur de Fersen vont venir à partir d'aujourd'hui , j'ai bien compris hier ?»

Oscar soupira.

« Oui »

Oscar prit son verre de jus d'orange et commença à boire.

«Ca va être amusant, il n'y a je crois jamais eu autant de monde au château »

« C'est vrai, d'autant plus que Vendredi mes sœurs et leurs époux viennent »

Oscar se prit soudain la tête. Tout ce monde, d'un coup. Cette fois elle était sure cette semaine serait un enfer »

« Oh, je vais rencontrer vos sœurs ! J'en suis toute curieuse ».

« C'est une semaine à rester coucher » lança t'elle.

« Profitez alors de ces dernières heures pour ne rien faire » conseilla Rosalie.

« C'est une excellente idée, ne rien faire, ca semble le paradis »

« Je vous laisse, nous aurons le temps de discuter plus tard »

« Je te remercie Rosalie »

Trois heures plus tard, Oscar tournait en rond dans sa chambre .

« Je m'ennuie ! Ne rien faire ,ca semblait une bonne idée mais ca me rend dingue ! »

Elle regarda l'heure, enfin, enfin, il était 10 heures. Elle pouvait aller réveiller André sans que celui-ci ne se fâche parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas laisser dormir.  
Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et cogna à la porte de celui-ci avec impatience.

« André, c'est l'heure, il est dix heures » dit t'elle d'un ton impatient. Pourtant pas de réponses. Elle cogna un peu plus fort.

« André ! si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, je me fiche de savoir que tu dors nu, je défonce la porte et je te réveille à grand coup de pieds » menaça t'elle.

« Je compte jusqu'à trois…Tu es prévenu, un… » C'est alors qu'Eglantine une jeune servante ouvrit la porte au moment où elle allait compter deux.

Oscar fut très surprise de voir la la jeune femme.

« Eglantine »

« Monsieur Oscar ! »

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez dans la chambre d'André ? » demanda t'elle sans ménagement. La jeune femme sursauta.

« Mais je changeais les draps Monsieur » dit la jeune fille innocemment.

« Et vous avez besoin de le faire de si tôt le matin » dit t'elle suspicieuse. Il se tramait quelque chose et elle n'aimait pas du tout l'allure que ca prenait.

« Mais monsieur il est tout de même 10 heures » rétorqua la jeune femme qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'elle avait fait de mal.

« C'est tôt 10 heures pour André un jour de congés » et puis Oscar n'en tint plus , elle bouscula la jeune femme pour entrer dans la pièce et voir et en avoir le cœur net. La chambre était vide, le lit était fait.

« André ! Où tu caches tu ? » hurla t'elle.

« Mais Monsieur, André n'est pas là. Grand-mère la réveiller très tôt ce matin, vous dormiez encore pour aller faire le marcher avec lui. »

Toute la colère d'Oscar retomba. Eglantine qui était nouvelle dans la maison, n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Oscar avant qu'elle ne parte pour ses trois semaines de travail intense à Versailles. Elle regardait Oscar perplexe. Oscar se tourna vers elle et vit que la jeune femme la dévisageait.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

« Oh , rien, je vous laisse »

Rosalie avait observé toute la scène d'un peu plus loin en compagnie du comte Axel de Fersen qui venait d'arriver. Girodel avait été retardé par une dernière petite affaire et n'arriverait que plus tard.

« Eh bien, Oscar n'a pas changé , elle est toujours aussi possessive de son André » S'exclama Rosalie en souriant

« Que dites vous ? »

« Vous allez voir Monsieur le comte, ce genre de scène n'est pas rare, c'est toujours très agité entre Oscar et André »

« Ah bon, je n'avais jamais remarqué, quand je suis venu, c'était toujours très calme »

« Oui, mais au quotidien c'est un peu différent , vous verrez cette semaine »

« Mais vous avez dit qu'Oscar était possésive par rapport à André ? »

« Je vais vous raconter une anecdote. » dit Rosalie.

. Rosalie débuta son récit c'est un jour jour où André lui enseignait l'art de la danse. Elle dansait avec André dans la salle de bal des Jarjayes, jusque la rien d'anodin. Puis André lui proposa pour changer de danser une danse un peu plus populaire. Histoire de se détendre un peu. Rosalie avait accepter avec joie. Ils étaient bras dessus puis bras dessous, et comme toute danse du peuple, leur corps étaient assez proches l'un de l'autre. Ils furent stopper nette dans leur élans par le bruit froid et la porte qui venait de claquer violemment. Ils se retournèrent et Oscar avait ses beaux yeux bleus Azur qui lançait des flammes.

« C'est comme ça André que tu lui apprends à danser le menuet ! » avait t'elle lâchée de manière cinglante.

«Es tu donc incapable de faire ton travail correctement ? » ajouta t'elle.

Rosalie se sentait mortifié, elle n'avait jamais vue Oscar dans une telle rage, et c'était sa faute. Elle qui avait accepter la proposition d'André.

Elle s'avança

« Oscar c'est ma.. »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir.

« Alors qu'as-tu à répondre ? Abuser et profiter ainsi de sa naïveté c'est indigne de toi »

« Comment ! » fit cette fois André. Cela en était trop pour lui. Il se dirigea vers un vase non loin de là. En retira les roses rouges. Puis lança l'eau sur Oscar.

« Ca va peut être t'aider à te rafraichir les idées Oscar ! avant de dire n'importe quoi, mais qu'est ce qui te prend ! » hurla t'il.  
Oscar lui donna un coup de poing qu'André su parfaitement encaisser et dans une colère sans pareille lui ordonna de sortir.

« Hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus te voir jamais ! Dégages »

« Très bien, bon débarras, je ne veux plus te voir non plus » avait dit le jeune homme et tel une tornade André était parti en claquant la porte.

Rosalie était horrifiée. Non seulement elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi Oscar avait fait un esclandre mais l'action d'André, un serviteur , un roturier qui arrose son maitre, l'avait choquée au plus haut point.

« Oscar, je … je » balbutia t'elle.

Oscar demeurait silencieuse.

« Oscar parlez-moi par pitié » implora Rosalie.

« Oh, pardon Rosalie. Tu n'y est pour rien, c'est cet imbécile indélicat… »

« Nous ne faisions que danser, une danse populaire… »

Oscar demeurait interdite. La jeune femme se sentait à présent ridicule mais ne voulait pas le montrer. Son tempérament impulsif avait encore eu raison d'elle et lorsqu'il s'agissait d'André il avait tendance à être encore plus sensible qu'à la normal. Elle recouvrait la raison petit à petit. Ces derniers jours, Rosalie et André étaient constamment ensemble pendant qu'elle travaillait . Rosalie était un être doux, adorable, et elle n'ignorait pas leur complicité et elle n'aimait pas l'idée. André était son ami à elle et jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais eu à partager son amitié . Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles. Mais trop fière, elle ne reviendrait pas dessus.

« Je vais prendre la relève » dit t'elle « Dansons Rosalie »  
Oscar et Rosalie avaient terminés la leçon et André n'avait toujours pas réapparut. Oscar était dans le petit salon, avec Rosalie qui faisait une broderie. Elle avait du mal à ce concentrer tant Oscar était nerveuse et fixait l'horloge. Une heure passa , puis deux, soudain , Oscar ne faisait rien que d'autres que d'enchainer verre après verre. Soudain, elle se leva de la banquette comme paniquée.

« Le con ! »s'exclama t'elle « Il n'a tout de même pas … » Oscar était soudain en proie au doute effroyable et si André avait cette fois obéit a ses ordres ? Et si il était parti . Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre suivit de Rosalie qui s'inquiétait , car Oscar avait beaucoup bu et elle était pâle.

Oscar avait fait plusieurs pièces dont la chambre d'André, personne. Elle sortit dans le jardin, il faisait déjà nuit, C'était l'hiver, et la brise était glaciale. C'est là qu'elle le vit, éclairer par la lune. Elle stoppa net, rassurée.

« Alors Oscar » dit t'il avec un petit air de satisfaction « Tu as eu peur que je mette tes ordres à exécution ? »

Oscar n'appréciait pas avoir été pris en flagrant délit, avez t'il fait exprès de disparaitre ainsi pendant des heures ? Mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

« A ce que je vois , c'est plutôt toi qui est incapable de partir »

Les deux amis se regardaient et Rosalie se demandait ce que la suite aller donner. C'est alors qu'Oscar éternua et elle s'énerva

« Par ta faute André, je vais attraper un rhume ! » dit t'elle mais sans trop de méchanceté, elle était tout de même extrêmes soulagée qu'André ne soit pas partie.

André sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le tendit à Oscar qui se moucha.

« Merci »

André retira sa veste et la mit sur les épaules d'Oscar qui lui sourit et ils rentrèrent comme ci ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés de leur vie.

Rosalie avait alors compris que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux la et qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'Oscar ne se méprenne jamais sur ses intentions. Car la jeune femme semblait facilement perdre la raison si cela concerner André.

« Voila, toute l'histoire » dit Rosalie.

« C'est sur que ce n'est pas euh, je ne saurais même pas bien définir ce que vous venez de me dire… Ils ont vraiment leurs habitudes… » Fersen était encore un peu confus. Il s'était invité chez les jarjayes pour essayer de découvrir si comme il l'avait cru, la belle du bal était Oscar. Maintenant il n'en était plus très sur. La jeune femme était douce, charmante et discrète, Oscar était plutôt du genre furie.

« Ca vous direz Rosalie, de percer le mystère de leur relation avec moi, cette semaine ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas , c'est jouer avec le feu » s'inquiéta t'elle.

« Nous serons prudent » Fersen lui fit un clin d'oeil. Rosalie rougit.

« Très bien »

a suivre

Fersen était avec Oscar et Rosalie.

Fersen observait Oscar. Elle buvait sa tasse de chocolat. Ses manières étaient délicates et la conversation de la jeune femme était douce et calme. Absolument rien à voir avec qu'il avait vu auparavant et encore plus éloigné du récit que lui avait fait Rosalie.

Une jeune soubrette, vint annoncer l'arrivée de Monsieur de Girodel. Le lieutenant entra avec un énorme bouquet de roses à la main.

« Pour vous , Oscar »

Oscar prit le bouquet de roses poliment mais assez froidement et le tendit à Rosalie qui le prit pour le mettre dans un vase.

« Merci,Girodel, mais il ne fallait pas, j'ai un parterre de Roses conséquent dans mon jardin, et je les préfère en terre , Grand-mère s'obstine à les couper , je n'aime pas cela »

«Oh ! » fit Girodel embarrassé.

Fersen trouva Oscar terriblement dure avec le comte. C'était une délicate attention. Ce qui lui fit penser que lui n'avait rien ramener.

« Fersen m'a expliqué qu'une affaire vous avez retardé, rien de grave ne se passe à Versailles ? »

« Non, non, c'était une affaire privée » la dite affaire étant d'aller acheter un magnifique bouquet de roses à Paris . Bouquet qui n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté.

«Votre chambre vous convient t'elle ? »

« C'est parfait, Oscar »

« Bien »

Oscar ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir des invités pour une si longue période, encore moins Girodel.

« Si nous allions ferrailler » lança t'elle.

« Quoi ?» fit Girodel dépité. Il était là pour s'amuser pas pour se faire battre par Oscar devant le comte Suédois.

« C'est une bonne idée,Oscar » fit Fersen.

« Rosalie, tu te joins à nous ? »

« Comment ?» fit Girodel outragé.

« Avec plaisir Oscar » répondit la jeune femme  
« Ne faites pas cette tête Girodel, André et moi lui avons appris à tenir une épée ! Où alors craignez vous de vous faire battre une seconde fois par une femme ?»

Oscar se mit à rire.

Fersen trouvait, qu'Oscar ne ménageait pas son lieutenant. Girodel ne semblait pourtant pas méchant. Il était juste quelque peu vieux jeu et très tradition. Fersen sourit à le voir avec son air pincé.

Ils étaient en train de ferrailler. Finalement, Rosalie affrontait Oscar pour ne pas froisser plus Girodel et dans le doute que ce qu'elle lui avait dit ne se passe vraiment et de vexer définitivement le comte.

C'est alors qu'André arriva avec un paquet dans la main en courant.

« Oouhouh Oscar »

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous leur duel .

André salua les invités.

« Monsieur de Fersen, Girodel »

« Eh bien, André pour quelqu'un qui s'est levé de si bon matin, tu as l'air de très bonne humeur ! Je pensais que tu arriverais bougon et fatigué »

« Ce matin, je l'étais Oscar, maudite Grand-mère qui ne veut pas me laisser souffler »

Oscar fixait le paquet que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'est ? »

« C'est pour toi, c'est un cadeau, je l'ai trouvé au marché, je l'ai vu j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi »

Girodel s'approcha soudain, très intéressé par la conversation . Il voulait voir quel genre de cadeau pourrait peut être faire plaisir à son colonel. Fersen s'avança également curieux.

Oscar prit le petit paquet et plongea sa main dedans pour en tirer un oignon terreux .

Girodel avait les yeux ronds et Fersen était dubitatif seul Rosalie réagit.

« Oh ! un oignon ? C'est pour quelle fleur ? »

André était tout sourire . Il sortit de sa poche la gravure qui représentait la fleur

« C'est une fleur qui vient d'Asie ! »

Oscar regardait la gravure admirative.

« C'est magnifique André, j'espère qu'elle va pousser ici »

« Bien sur , le vendeur m'a tout bien expliqué et je vais tout faire pour que tout se passe bien »

« Oh merci André »

Les deux jeunes gens se fixaient tendrement un cours instant.

La fierté de Girodel en prit en un coup.

Soudain de loin , la voix de Grand-mère retentit.

« André, j'ai besoin de toi »

« Ah, il faut que je vous laisse, malheureusement, Blanche s'est portée pale ce matin » il se mit soudain un rire et Oscar enchaina avec lui morte de rire.

« Ah non, tu es trop drôle André blanche s'est portée pale… »

Il n'était que deux à rire , les autres trouvant le jeu de mot facile.

« Bref » reprit André « du coup, je me dois de la remplacer »

Le sourire d'Oscar s'éteint.

« Oh non, attends ,je vais dire à Grand-mère que c'est ta semaine de congés aussi »

« Non Oscar, Grand-mère à beaucoup à faire avec le bal qui arrive, c'est aussi mon devoir de petit fils de l'aider. »

« Très bien »

Oscar se résigna, avec André près d'elle , il aurait été plus facile d'animer les conversations, il avait toujours quelques à dire où à proposer.

C'est alors que surgit le Général de Jarjayes à la surprise de tous qui débarqua sans saluer les invités de sa fille et traça sa route suivit de sa femme qui lui courrait derrière un air courroucé. Madame de Jarjayes prit tout de même la peine de saluer les jeunes hommes et puis continua sa route poursuivant son mari en lui disant

« Je vous dit que vous allez le faire Réné, cette fois ci je ne céderai pas »

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Oscar n'en revenait pas de voir ainsi sa mère . Elle criait après son père et celui-ci prenait la fuite. La fuite il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Que se passait t'il entre ses deux là.

Fersen commençait à croire que les Jarjayes n'étaient pas très net , des parents à la fille , cette famille n'avait rien de commun aux autres. Puis il repensa qu'il aurait du sans douter plus tôt , un père qui élève sa fille comme un Garçon, déjà… »

« André », demanda Oscar, tu sais ce qui se passe avec mes parents ? »

« Non, mais je vais me renseigner »

« Merci , au fait , par contre j'insiste pour que ce soir, tu sois en notre présence »

« Oui » fit Fersen

Girodel ne dit rien.

« Oh oui se serait amusant André, Fersen m'a parlé d'un nouveau jeu auquel il aimerait que nous jouions » ajouta Rosalie.

Rosalie et Fersen se regardaient d'un air complice .

« Ah bon et quel jeu est ce donc » demanda Oscar ?

« C'est un jeu suédois, qui s'appelle Action /vérité, vous verrez, c'est la dernière folie en ce moment à la cour de suède » dit Fersen

« Ah ? »

« Je vous expliquerais les règles ce soir avant de commencer »

A suivre

Oscar, André, Girodel, Fersen et Rosalie étaient tous assis autour d'une table.

« Bien, fit le Suédois, je vais vous expliquer : Nous allons tous écrire une série de questions plus ou moins indiscrète comme par exemple « la pire honte de votre vie ? » Quel est votre péché mignon ? vous écrivez tous anonymement et vous mettez vos questions dans ce premier bol »

Oscar et André froncèrent les sourcils mais continuèrent d'écouter.

« Ensuite vous allez faire la même chose, en inscrivant des Gages, comme , faites le tour du jardin nu ou allez boire une bouteille de vin cul sec »

« Ah celui la il est pour Oscar » lança André. Celle-ci lui donna un coup de coude

« Tu peux parler, toi c'est pas une bouteille que tu prends cul sec, ce sont deux ! »

« Hum hum » fit Fersen qui avait des airs très solennel en expliquant les règles suédoises.

« Donc chacun posera ses gages anonymes dans le deuxième bol que voici Enfin » Le comte Suédois se saisit d'une bouteille vide qu'il allongea sur la table, « cette bouteille, on va faire tourner et elle désignera au sort, celui à qui on posera l'action /vérité. Si la personne ne veut pas répondre à la question vérité qui lui est posé, ou je rappelle le but est de dire la vérité, elle doit tirer un gage au sort. Tout est clair ? »

« C'est parfait » fit Girodel « ils ne nous restent plus qu'à nous atteler à la tâche, on va bien s'amuser »

Oscar et André se levèrent sans s'être pourtant concertés en même temps.

« Je ne joue pas à ça » dirent t'ils à l'unisson.

Pour Oscar, il était hors de question de se mettre en danger de la sorte, révélé ses secrets et surtout son secret , si jamais Fersen avait le malheur de la lui poser , André , elle savait qu'il n'oserait jamais, mais si jamais Fersen ou bien Girodel avait la drôle d'idée de mettre une question très indiscrète, du genre « de qui êtes vous amoureuse ? » elle était fichue. Elle serait amenée à choisir le gage ne pouvant révéler à toute l'assistance son amour pour Fersen.

Dans son esprit , André avait élaborer le même cheminement de penser. Si cette question venait à lui être posée, il prendrait un gage , c'est sur il préférerait faire le tour du jardin nu, mais cela éveillerait les soupçons.

Fersen n'était pas surpris de la réaction de ses deux amis et comme il avait pensé à tout et surtout a l'orgueil d'Oscar il lança.

« D'Habitude les gens qui refusent d'y jouer c'est parce qu'ils ont des secrets à cacher » Dit t'il d'un ton plein de défiance

« Mais pas du tout » rétorqua Oscar

« Alors il n'y a aucun problème » ajouta Girodel « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous énervez ainsi »

« Je ne m'énervais pas, je voulais juste dire que , et je suis que Rosalie sera d'accord avec moi, un gage qui entraine la nudité d'une femme ne pourra pas être écrit » se rattrapa t'elle fièrement.

« Oscar a raison » approuva Rosalie

« Soudain vous vous estimez être une femme » pouffa Girodel.

Oscar lui lança un regard noir et le tue son rire dans l'œuf.

« Soit , il ne seront valable que pour les hommes, mais vous ne vous défilerez pour aucun autre Oscar »

« Tant que cela n'implique aucune nudité , c'est évident, me prendriez vous pour un lâche Fersen ? »

Parfait pensait Fersen, tout Oscar réagissait exactement comme il l'attendait. Il tourna sa tête vers André.

« Et vous André mon ami ? Auriez vous quelque chose à nous cacher ? »

André s'assis de nouveau.

« Non, bien évidemment que non »

Fersen lançait à nouveau un sourire en coin à Rosalie. Puis chacun commença à écrire sur des petits bouts de papiers. Si Oscar et André prudent, veillait à noter que des petites choses anodines, ils auraient sans doute palis d'horreur si ils avaient pu prendre connaissance de ce que les trois autres étaient d'inscrire, aussi bien en question vérité, qu'en gages.

Pendant ce temps le Général de Jarjayes capitulait devant son épouse.

« Très bien ma mie, laissez moi penser au détails de votre requête et je convoquerai Oscar dès que tout sera prêts »

Le visage de Madame de Jarjayes, redevint alors d'une douceur sans fond.

Pendant ce temps autour de la table, tout était prêt.

« Qui commence ? » Demanda Girodel.

Oscar et André demeurait silencieux, n'ayant pas du tout envie de commencer et ils étaient tous deux sous un certain niveau de stress.

« Il nous faut une main innocente » fit Fersen « Rosalie, tournait la bouteille »

« Oui »

Rosalie s'exécuta et fit tournoyer la bouteille. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur la bouteille. Pour Oscar et André le supplice était terrible.

Enfin la bouteille ralenti sa course pour stopper devant André. André ne laissa pas paraitre son angoisse à l'idée de commencer cette longue soirée de torture . Oscar souffla, finalement cela allait peut être être interessant.

« André » fit Fersen en tenant le bol des questions vérité.

André plongea sa main, remua le tas de petits papiers puis en choisi un, les dès en étaient jetés.

A SUIVRE

Merci pour vos reviews , ca me fait énormément plaisir, je tiens à dire que pour ce chapitre, je n'ai pas triché et j'ai moi-même tiré au sort les noms que la bouteille choisirait, je ne savais donc pas à l'avance a qui allait être posé la question que je devais poser à chaque personnages donc c'est l'ordre du hasard J

André tenait le petit papier dans ses mains et tous le fixaient alors qu'il dépliait lentement celui-ci. Au premier coup d'œil il reconnu l'écriture, celle d'Oscar. Il lit la question avec un air enjoué.

« Quelle est ton plat préféré ? »

Tous étaient déçus, inclus Oscar qui y reconnu sa question et qu'à ce moment regretter d'avoir écrit une question aussi fade, surtout qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

« Je choisis Vérité » dit t'il fièrement.

« C'est sur avec une question pareil ! » dit Girodel dépité « Mais qui a pu écrire une question aussi fadasse » rajouta t'il.

« Alors mon plat préféré est le gâteau aux cerises et chocolat ».

Et voila, Oscar le savait , elle n'avait rien appris et les autres s'en moquaient comme de leur première chemises.

« C'est à mon tour de lancer la bouteille alors ? »

Fersen acquièça.

« Mais que se passe t'il si elle retombe sur moi ? »

« Dans ce cas tu relances une nouvelle fois, tu ne peux pas faire deux questions vérités d'affiler »

André était soulagé et tourna la bouteille de bon cœur.

Tous fixaient impatients de savoir qui serait le prochain. Cette fois la bouteille s'arrêta sur Rosalie.

« Oh » fit t'elle de surprise.

Elle plongea sa main délicate et sortit le papier.

« Voila ma question : à quel âge as-tu vu pour la premiere fois un homme ou une femme nue, au corps développé, et quel était son nom ? »

« Ah enfin une question intéressante » lança Fersen.

La jeune Rosalie était devenue écarlate. Oscar et André furent content au moins celle là n'était pas pour eux. Surtout que tout respectueux qu'il est , André n'avait pu s'empèchert un jour et pour la première fois, de regarder Oscar se dévêtir par le trou de la serrure lorsqu'il avait eu 17 ans. Il n'aurait pas pu répondre, imaginant la colère puis l'embarras que cela aurait déclenché pour Oscar. Oscar qui avait fait de même, a ses 15 ans en suivant discrètement André, juste pour la curiosité de savoir à quoi cela ressemblait un homme dans les détails ; remercia le ciel qu'elle n'eut pas à répondre. Elle imaginait déjà André prendre une de ses positions outragées et lui en rabattre les oreilles jusqu'à la fin de sa vie . Même si elle n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était à ses yeux, une mission éducative.

Ils furent tires de leur rêverie par les hésitations de Rosalie.

« C'est délicat… J'hésite »

« Allons, il n'y a rien de très embarrassant à cela, c'est la nature Rosalie » fit Girodel

« Oui mais là, c'est »

« Rosalie, si ça te gène tant que ça prend , gage » conseilla Oscar.

« Pour qu'elle hésité autant c'est sans doute quelqu'un que l'on connait » renchérit Fersen machiavéliquement.

Les joues de Rosalie devinrent rouges foncées.

« Dans le mille, mon cher Fersen » lança Girodel.

Oscar et André étaient pensifs, quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient, un homme de surcroit. C'est bien simple à Jarjayes, il ne connaissaient que deux hommes, Le général et André, une seule femme Oscar.

Oscar eu un léger frisson de dégout en imaginant que Rosalie avait peut être surpris Son père nu, elle effaça tout de suite de sa mémoire cette pensée et André en fit de même. C'est là Qu'Oscar se rappela, que le matin même lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de Bernard la jeune femme avait rougi. Peut –être n'était ce pas son décolleté plongeant mais bien l'évocation du nom de Bernard.

« Bon, je me lance pour Vérité, après tout, ce n'est pas si grave n'est ce pas ?»

« Bien sur que non Rosalie » rassura Oscar d'un ton doux.

« Bien, Alors j'avais 17 ans et c'est André que j'ai vu tout nu »

« QUOI ! » fit Oscar hurlant sa surprise. André lui était resté muet sous le choc. Oscar tourna tout de suite furieusement la tête vers son ami d'enfance et il se prit une gifle sous les yeux effarés des autres.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? » cria t'elle pleine de fureur.

« Mais absolument rien ! je t'assure Oscar ! ca va pas de me frapper comme ça ! je n'ai rien fait »

« Oscar » fit Fersen « écoutons les explications de Rosalie »  
« Oui ! Rosalie, je t'en prie » supplia André.

« Oh Oscar vous vous méprenez, André n'a rien fait, je venais d'arriver au château et je ne connaissais pas encore bien les pièces et André ne m'a pas remarqué mais je me suis trompée de chambre et il était la allongé nu dans toute sa splendeur, allongé sur son lit et je me suis arretée pour le contempler. »

« Voila, je n'y suis pour rien » dit André en la pinçant au bras.

« Aie, oui bon c'est bon » grommela Oscar.

« Eh bien Rosalie, vous avez encore l'air sous le charme de ce que vous avez vu » Dit Fersen avec malice.

« C'est qu'André est un très bel homme »

André commençait à rougir. « Mer merci Rosalie » bégaya t'il.

« Si je peux ajouter un fessier magnifique et puissant et une … »

Oscar tapa un coup sec sur la table

« Oui bon on ne va pas y passer la nuit, ce n'était pas ça la question ! fais tourner la bouteille plutôt »

Oscar était en rage. Rosalie était en pamoison devant André. Oscar se rappelait bien le corps d'André, c'est vrai plutôt pas mal, mais il n'avait que 16 ans alors que Rosalie l'avait vu un corps de 24 ans. C'est sur il avait du bien changé, il avait prit du muscle, du poids et elle devait arrêter d'y penser car Rosalie avait relancer la bouteille. André lui se masser la rouge pour apaiser la douleur. Et la bouteille s'arrêta sur André.

« Pas encore » maudit t'il .

Rosalie lui tendit le bol des vérités. Il soupira et cette fois ci, saisit rapidement un bout de papier.

Il lu son visage devint pale.

Devant la tête de leur ami. Tous se dirent que cette question là aussi allait être croustillante.

« Qu'attendez-vous André , lisez » demanda d'un Girodel d'un ton sec.

« Bien, ma question est « citez au moins une de vos peurs »

« C'est tout ? » s'exclama Oscar

« Et vous prenez un air de mort vivant pour cela ? » s'étonna Girodel.

« Je prend gages » dit André.

« Quoi ? » firent t'il tous surpris.

« Un homme ne révèle pas ses peurs » dit t'il sur de lui.

« Bon, ca va être notre premier gage » lança Rosalie impatiente. Fersen prit le bol des gages . André saisit un papier.

Ils attendirent tous avec impatience la lecture d'André.

« Vous devez chanter une chanson » André était heureux, il était chanceux, c'est l'un de ses gages.

« C'est tout » firent t'ils tous à l'exception d'Oscar les autres.

« Franchement, certains on vraiment écris des trucs nunuche » se plaignait Girodel.

« Vous ne l'avez pas encore entendu chanter Girodel » dit Oscar « vous allez comprendre.

« Bon j'y vais »

Oscar se prépara et par avance se boucha les oreilles. Les premières notes furent terrible et la suite pas mieux. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il était possible de chanter aussi faux. Lorsqu'il eu finit, tous furent soulager.

« Désolé » fit André « Mais c'était le gage »

André lança la bouteille et celle-ci vint s'arrêter cette fois sur Oscar. Fersen lui tendit le bol avec un doux regard, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, d'habitude ce regard l'a faisait fondre, ici elle ne le remarqua même pas bien trop angoissée parce qu'elle allait découvrir sur le petit bout de papier. Son cœur battait très fort, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très vite elle eut raison.

« Racontez votre premier baiser et dites le nom de l'heureux élu» dit t'elle d'un ton très agacé.

« Ooh oh, nous allons savoir si le beau colonel à déjà embrassé un garçon, voir même un homme » lança Girodel.

Il fallait qu'Oscar la joue fine, son premier baiser, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il n'y avait absolument rien eu de mal dans celui-ci, seulement c'était son secret et pour une raison qui lui était obscure voulait le garder pour elle. Même si il n'y avait pas plus innocent que ce baiser là.

Elle venait d'avoir 7 ans , André était là depuis quelques jours seulement et déjà elle ne pouvait pas se séparer de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'André qui lui voulait à tout prix lui échapper. Pour André la petite fille n'était qu'un monstre sans cœur qui prenait un malin plaisir a lui donner des coups d'épée de bois sur la tête, les jambes et les bras.

Ce jour là, alors que le jeune garçon n'était pas dans son assiette, elle était parvenue à le retrouver et à le forcer à « jouer ». André ne s'appliquait pas et il prit un grand coup d'épée de bois sur la tête qui le fit s'évanouir.

Grand-mère vu son petit fils sombrer dans l'inconscience avec horreur et André avait une petite blessure sur le front.

Le général avait apprit la nouvelle et n'était pas content non plus. La petite Oscar se trouvait debout face à l'impressionnant général.

« Oscar, je vous avez pourtant d'y dit aller doucement avec lui ! Mais vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête. Ce gamin n'est pas un jouer ! De plus je vous ai dit d'être patiente avec lui, ce petit a perdu ses parents, il est encore sous le choc et très fragile et vous vous lui faites vivre un enfer , imaginez ce qu'il ressent ? Que ressentiriez vous mon enfant si moi et votre mère périssions dans un incendie. Que vous vous retrouviez orphelin ? Ce petit a besoin d'amour pas de la violence dont vous lui faites preuve constamment sans ménagement »

Le général avait fait les cents pas en déclamant sa tirades.

Plus tard, Oscar était dans la chambre d'André et le regardait dormir. Le sommeil de l'enfant était agité quand soudain il appela sa mère.

« Maman, maman non » des larmes coulaient sur le visage du petit André.

Oscar se semblait horriblement coupable et se rappela les paroles de son père.

« Je vais te protéger maintenant André, je serais gentille avec toi et tu verras je vais te rendre heureux » dit t'elle.

Oscar s'approcha du visage d'André et déposa un chaste baiser puis elle lui prit la main et s'endormit à ses cotés.

Il était hors de question pour Oscar de révéler ce souvenir qui lui était cher.

Tous la regardaient .

« EH bien Oscar que choisissez vous ? »

André n'aimait pas l'air qu'elle avait prise. Tout de suite et à sa grande déception , il sut qu'Oscar avait déjà embrassé un garçon. Son cœur se serra, qui cela pouvait t'il être ? Est ce que Fersen l'avait embrassé ce soir là, le jour de ce fameux bal ou Oscar s'est vêtue pour lui en femme ?

« Je choisis le gage » dit Oscar à la surprise de tous . André eu son amère confirmation ainsi donc Oscar avait déjà gouté à des lèvres masculines et bien évidemment ce n'était pas les siennes.

Ce qu'Oscar ignorait en prenant le petit papier du bol de gages c'est qu'elle allait payer cher le fait de vouloir taire son secret.

A suivre

Kikoo ! voici le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira surtout que pour un passage j'ai hésité à le mettre me demanda si c'était pas un trop… vous me direz j'espère que j'ai bien fait ou bien eu tord.. Merci pour les reviews, ca me motive à écrire vite lol Déjà que quand je suis lancée, je vais assez rapidement alors la lol dire que j'avais prévu de ralentir pour celle-ci.

Oscar fixait le papier, ce n'était pas possible, qui avez osez proposer un gage pareil ?

« Il est hors de question que je fasse ce qui est écrit ! C'est c'est trop… » Elle ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase Fersen le fit pour elle.

« Osé »

Et Oscar devint rouge à ses mots. André voulait savoir et tenta de prendre le petit papier des mains d'Oscar qui l'éloigna rapidement hors de sa portée.

« Allez Oscar , montres, qu'est ce qu'il y a d'inscrit ? »

« Hors de question, je ne fais pas ça ! »

« C'est le jeu Oscar » fit Girodel , « André c'est bien ridiculisé devant nous à chanter cette horreur que nous avons du subir, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas accepter »

« Mais ce qui il y a d'écrit là est tout bonnement indécent »

Girodel y voyait là une parfaite occasion de prendre un peu de revanche sur son colonel

« On serait lâche Colonel ? » dit t'il « Je ne vous connaissez point sur ce jour là, qui a-t-il donc de si terrible qui vous fasses peur et reculer de la sorte ?»

Oscar se sentait insultée. Girodel ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Ce n'est pas du tout de la lâcheté, c'est »

« C'est ? » questionna Girodel

« C'est qu'il n'y a pas de destinataire inscrit car c'est un gage que je dois faire à quelqu'un et donc c'est infaisable, il est caduc »

Oscar était fière d'elle . Elle venait de s'en sortir avec Panache .Ils avaient oubliés un détail dans l'organisation du jeu et elle s'en servait pour se sortir de la situation.

« Suis, je maladroit » lança Fersen, j'ai oublié de vous faire inscrire vos prénoms sur papier pour un tirage au sort pour ce genre de gage »

« Eh bien voila, donc je ne peux pas le faire »

« Oh n'a qu'a le faire maintenant » fit Rosalie.

« Quoi ? »

Si tôt dit si tôt fait Rosalie donnait les petits bouts de papier à chacun. Oscar était piégée si elle refusait Girodel allait encore profiter l'attaquer sur sa lâcheté. Son honneur était en jeu mais l'autre perspective n'était pas mieux non plus. A ce moment elle aurait voulu disparaitre, ne jamais être née.

« Ce n'est pas la peine d'inscrire votre prénom pour l'heure Oscar, vous ne pouvez pas tirer vous au sort».

« Au fait , vous nous avez toujours pas lu ce gage » remarqua Fersen.

« Oui, Oscar, lis le nous » demanda André extrêmement intrigué.

Oscar prit une profonde respiration et lit d'un traite ..

« Vous devez vous asseoir sur ses genoux, lui prendre une main et la baiser, puis vous embrasser un coté de son cou, lentement et sensuellement pour finir de la même manière sur sa bouche »

Le cœur d'André stoppa net. Oscar allait devoir faire ça à quelqu'un ici présent. Son cœur se mit à battre à mille a l'heure. Il regarda Oscar qui avait un air pincé.

« Tu …Tu vas le faire ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Je ne suis pas une lâche André » fit t'elle fièrement comme si cela ne la touchait pas. Alors qu'à l'intérieur elle bouillonnait. Soudain son cœur s'emballa et si elle tirait au sort le nom de Fersen. Elle sentit son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Non, elle ne pourrait pas, pas Fersen, elle se sentait défaillir à cette pensée. Elle se rappelait l'état dans lequel cela l'avait mise de juste danser avec lui. Elle ne pourrait pas s'exécuter ainsi sur Fersen. A son grand étonnement, elle pria pour que le nom de Fersen ne soit pas tiré au sort, mais il le fallait pour sa propre santé.

Qui alors ? Rosalie ? Oh non, elle ressentait un profond dégout rien que d'y penser. Elle n'était pas portéé sur les femmes et bien que Rosalie était ravissante, elle ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée. Girodel ? Un frisson d'horreur la parcourue. Elle en vint à la conclusion que le choix le plus sur était que le sort lui fasse tirer André. Oui, André son ami d'enfance avec qui elle ne ressentirait pas de dégout mais pas non plus de sensations torrides qui allait lui faire perdre la tête comme avec Fersen. André était sa solution.

Oscar ne savait pas que son choix était bien tombé puisque que d'un commun accord, Rosalie et Fersen au lieu d'inscrire leur prénom prirent un malin plaisir à inscrire celui d'André. Oscar avait donc trois chances sur quatre de tomber sur le prénom d'André.

De son coté André était mortifié à l'idée que la femme qu'il aimait allait peut être devant ses yeux tirer au sort le nom de Fersen et devoir assister à ce supplice sans broncher . Il était tellement inquiet qu'il ne pensait pas que lui aussi avait une chance plus que grande grâce à l'aide de Rosalie et de Fersen d'être l'heureux élu .

Le moment de vérité était arrivé.

Oscar saisit un petit papier et l'ouvrit.  
« André » fit elle avec un certain soulagement. Girodel était déçu, Rosalie et Fersen avaient un large sourire et André n'avait pas réagi toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

« Eh bien » Fit Oscar légèrement vexée de la non réaction de son ami à cette annonce « C'est tout ce que ca te fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est pas vrai , ne me dit pas que tu n'écoutais pas » s'énerva t'elle. « Mais c'est ton nom que j'ai tiré au sort ! Allez écartes toi un peu que je puisse me mettre sur tes genoux » fit t'elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Comment ? » il s'exécuta encore sous le choc.

« Oscar, n'oubliez pas, il était inscrit lent et sensuel, comme vous êtes partie vous allez rater votre gage et serait obligée de nous avouer votre premier baiser ».

« Oh euh, oui » Oscar prit une inspiration profonde. Ca n'allait pas être la mer à boire ce n'était qu'André après tout.

Elle s'installa doucement sur les genoux de celui-ci ; et déposa une main sur l'une de ses épaules. Des épaules bien larges et fermes nota Oscar. André commençait à réaliser ce qui allait se passer et son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Oscar saisit la main d'André. Une belle main , douce mais quelque peu marquée par le travail. Elle était étonnée par la douceur de cette main. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pratiquement aucun contact avec d'autres peaux que la sienne et ne se souvenait plus de l'effet que cela procurait. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la main d'André.

Un si simple baiser déclencha chez André un léger frisson. Puis Oscar poussa le col de la chemise d'André et repoussa quelques cheveux pour dégager la partie de ce cou qu'elle allait embrasser. André à ses simples gestes sentait ses jambes trembler. Oscar se pencha enfin et alors que ses lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètres du cou de celui ci , elle eut un moment d'hésitation . Elle n'avait jamais été si physiquement proche de lui et elle sentit le parfum du jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué que son ami se parfumait pourtant elle fut enivrer par cette odeur. Une sensation étrange l'envahie et elle déposa finalement ses lèvres au creux du cou d'André .

Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé que la peau du cou d'André pouvait être si douce, et ce parfum qui la transportait. Alors qu'elle appliquait ce long et tendre baiser son cœur s'emballait. André n'osait pas bougé. Les sensations qu'il ressentait à ce moment là étaient indescriptibles. Il se laissa emporter par celle-ci et ferma les yeux quand soudain il sentit une partie sensible de son anatomie réagir. Il les rouvrit aussitôt. Il fit un petit un mouvement pour éviter que la belle qui était sur ses genoux et bien proche de la zone ne se rende compte de l'effet qu'elle était entrain de produire sur celui-ci. Oscar ne se sentait plus elle-même quand ses lèvres quittèrent la peau d'André , elle ressentit un vide. Elle le regarda troublée , ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses lèvres qu'elle devait maintenant a leur tour embrasser.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et leur lèvres entrèrent en contact. André répondait à son baiser. Oscar se laissa de nouveau emporter par les sensations, cette chaleur, cette douceur, des frissons la parcoururent, son cœur battait à se rompre et son corps s'embrasait de mille feux. Il s'embrasait tellement qu'elle se rapprocha son être de celui d'André et inévitablement sentit la virilité de celui-ci contre elle. Prise dans le baiser, elle n'était nullement contrariée de sentir l'effet qu'elle produisait à son ami au contraire, elle adorait sentir cette sensation, elle-même ressentait a son endroit le plus intime une sensation de plaisir intense, elle aurait voulu se rapprocher un peu plus. Malgré tout il leur fallait bien reprendre leur respiration et leur lèvres se séparèrent

Ils reprenaient tous deux leur respirations et au premier son de la voix de Girodel, elle s'éloigna aussi des genoux d'André. Les autres, comment avait t'elle pu les oublier.

« Eh bien dites moi Oscar, je vous avez sous estimé, vous n'avez peur de rien. André vous êtes un petit chanceux. »

André ne dit rien. Son érection était à son paroxysme et il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ca. Il se leva très rapidement

« Je vais chercher des petits gâteaux à la cuisine » et il partit aussi vite.

« C'est une bonne idée » fit Fersen « Faisons une petit pause » Fersen s'étira.

Oscar était muette. Le feu qui était en elle ne s'était pas éteint non plus. Jamais elle n'avait été dans un état pareil.

« Je vais chercher du vin » Fit Rosalie.

Oscar se leva de table.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens dans quelques instants »

Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Elle n'y tenait plus. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que son corps lui réclamait quelques attentions mais jamais quelque chose de si violent de si intense. Si elle ne lui obéissait pas maintenant elle avait la sensation qu'elle en perdrait la raison .

Elle glissa sa main sous son pantalon pour laisser la vague de plaisir déferler sur elle. L'odeur d'André lui revenait, sa peau , ses lèvres.

Une fois l'orgasme atteint, les joues rouges. Elle se demandait comment une telle chose avait pu se produire. Etait t'elle si sensible ? Son corps manquait t'il à ce point de ses choses de l'amour ? De l'amour ? Elle se ressaisit et pensa que par la grâce du ciel, ce qui venait de se passer ne s'était pas produit avec Fersen. Si avec un simple ami elle ressentait ça , qu'est ce que cela aurait été avec Fersen. Les sensations auraient été encore plus fortes si cela était possible pensa t'elle pour se raviser bien sur que cela était possible puisque à la différence d'André , elle était amoureuse de Fersen .

A SUIVRE

Oscar redescendit pour rejoindre ses amis quand elle croisa André qui revenait avec les petits gâteaux.

Oscar ménageait son trouble du mieux qu'elle put et André en fit de même.

« Quelle soirée ! je me demande ce que nous réserve la suite ? » déclara André le premier.

« Oui, en fait je suppose que cela ne pourra plus être pire » ajouta Oscar.

« Pire ? Oscar c'était si désagréable que ça pour toi de… » demanda André déçu.

Oscar s'aperçut de sa maladresse .

« Oh non, André, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je voulais dire qu' à mon avis , il ne doit plus y avoir de gages aussi osés maintenant »

« Ah » André sourit soulagé.

Il y eu un petit silence et ils reprirent leur chemin ensemble en direction du salon.

« Dis moi André… »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne savais pas que tu te mettais du parfum ? »

« Mais je n'en porte pas Oscar »

« Ah bon ? » fit t'elle sincèrement surprise.

« Non, pourquoi tu me dis cela ? »

« Oh rien, en tout cas tu sens très bon »

Oscar ne vit pas André rougir.

Quelques instants plus tard, le jeu repris.

Oscar fit tourner à nouveau la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta sur Girodel. Ce dernier prit un bout de papier avec assurance.

« Voici ma question » il déplia le papier « Citer une personne que vous détester »

« Je prend vérité, elle est facile celle là : Le Duc de Guéméné »

« Je crois que tous autour de cette table nous sommes d'accord avec vous Girodel » renchérit Oscar .

La bouteille repartit à l'aventure et s'arrêta sur Oscar .

« Encore, mais ce n'est pas juste ! »

Fersen se mit à rire

« Vous pouvez rire, vous être incroyablement chanceux Fersen, jusqu'à maintenant la bouteille ne s'est jamais arrêtée devant vous »

« Pour une fois que j'ai de la chance quelque part »

« Heureux au jeu malheureux en amour » lança Girodel.

Le visage de Fersen se ferma quelques instants.

Oscar, Rosalie et André rageaient. Comment Girodel avait t'il pu être si indélicat ?

« Bon, voyons quel supplice m'attend cette fois » fit Oscar gaiement pour détourner la bévue de son lieutenant. Fersen retrouva le sourire.

Oscar tenait le petit papier dans sa main priant que cette fois ci, elle pourrait répondre à la question, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends : Les gages pouvaient être tout sauf innocents. Elle souffla quand elle lu intérieurement sa question. C'était même une excellente question. Une question qui n'était pas difficile à répondre car elle en savait tout de suite la réponse.

« Alors ? » demanda Rosalie

« J'y viens » fit Oscar « Si vous pouviez changer un événement passé de votre vie, lequel serait-t-il ? »

« Oh » fit Girodel intrigué « très bonne question ! il y en a des choses que j'aurais aimé changé ! Par commencer je vous aurais battu à notre premier duel Oscar puis »

« Girodel »fit André légèrement agacé « Ce n'est pas à vous que la question à été posée »

« C'est vrai, pardonnez-moi Oscar »

André se demandait si Oscar , allait choisir le gage . Où allait t'elle révéler quelque chose comme j'aurais choisi de vivre la vie d'une femme où j'aurais aimé être né Garçon tout simplement. Il savait qu'Oscar aimait sa vie de militaire.

« C'est très simple » commença Oscar « si j'avais un jour a changer ce serait la date du 15 juin de cette année »

« Le 15 juin ?» demanda Girodel. Fersen et Rosalie qui savait tout deux ce qui s'était passé le 15 juin tournèrent la tête en direction d'André. André regardait Oscar avec plein d'émotion et de surprise.

Un petit silence se fit sentir quand Girodel reposa sa question « Mais que c'est t'il donc passé ce 15 juin ? »

« C'est au soir du 15 juin que je fus blessé par le masque noir » dit André de l'émotion dans la voix.

« Mais ce n'est pas la question Oscar » bougonna Girodel « Il est dit dans la question un événement de VOTRE vie »

Oscar lança un regard noir à son lieutenant.

« Sachez monsieur de Girodel que tout ce qui affecte la vie d'André, affecte la mienne » le ton était assuré et ferme.

Girodel comprit immédiatement qu'il ne fallait pas continuer sur le chemin qu'il venait de prendre. André était touché à l'extrême par les paroles de son amie.

« Oscar » c'est tout ce qu'il pu dire.

A ce moment Fersen n'eut plus de doute. Il n'était pas encore sur pour André mais Oscar elle, elle aimait André d'un amour puissant et sans limite.

« Bon, la question étant réglée, peut être que ce tour la sera pour vous monsieur de Fersen » fit Oscar brisant le silence.

« Eh non » ricana le jeune homme suédois, « C'est pour Rosalie »

« Ca ne me déplait pas » déclara la jeune fille. Elle saisit le petit papier « Voici ma question, quel est votre couleur favorite ? »

« Nous sommes de retour avec les questions niaises » se plaignit Girodel alors qu'Oscar reconnu sa question .

« Je prend Gages » dit t'elle à la surprise de tous.

« Mais enfin Rosalie, tu perds la raison » dit Oscar « Tu pourrais tomber sur un gage douteux » termina André.

« Moi aussi je veux m'amuser »

Fersen tendit le petit bol des gages et habilement cacha la main de Rosalie qui ne prit pas un papier du bol mais en fit glisser un qui était caché sous sa manche »

A SUIVRE

La suite dans pas longtemps promis peut etre meme ce soir mais je trouvais amusant de couper là avant d'attaquer la suite

L'habile manipulation sous le couvert de Fersen ne fut remarquée de personne.

« Mon gage » fit Rosalie « Oh, je vais devoir tirer un prénom au sort ! Ca inclut quelqu'un » déclara t'elle sans en dire plus.

« Dans ce cas, Oscar , il faut que vous rajoutiez votre prénom dans le bol » rappela Fersen.

« Euh oui » Oscar s'exécuta et Fersen retira le papier qui contenait le nom de Rosalie.

« Allons, Mademoiselle ne nous faites pas patienter ainsi, quel est donc votre gage ? » demanda Girodel.

« Cherchez dans sa chambre, un objet compromettant » dit Rosalie d'une voix amusée.

Oscar fut rassurée, si elle était tirée au sort , elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Il n'y avait rien de la sorte chez elle. Girodel s'en moquait quelque peu, il n'avait rien amené de particulier dans ses bagages. André ne s'inquiéta pas non plus , il n'avait rien dans sa chambre de compromettant. Soudain il se rappela que si, il y avait au moins quelque chose : Ses trois journaux intimes. Il eut soudain des sueurs froides puis il s'apaisa, ceux-ci étaient très bien dissimulés sous un double fond de tiroir. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Rosalie, elle , était au courant de l'existence des fameux journaux et où ils se trouvaient.

L'affaire n'était malgré tout pas jouée pour nos deux petits comploteurs, mais les chances étaient toujours de trois sur cinq.

Et il y a des jours comme ça où la chance favorisent les uns et la malchance les autres et ce fut bien le nom d'André qui fut tirer au sort. Au grand dam de ce dernier.

Alors que Rosalie était partie dans sa chambre. André n'en menait pas large. Il se servit deux verres de vin qu'il but cul sec.

« Comme vous y allez André » remarqua Fersen

Rosalie se faisait attendre car elle ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons. Elle revint finalement avec les journaux qu'elle tenait dans son dos.

« Vous en avez mis du temps Rosalie » fit Girodel.

« Oui mais je suis tombée sur quelque chose » dit t'elle de manière espiègle.

« Ah bon ? » fit Oscar curieuse. Elle ne pensait pas que Rosalie puisse trouver quelque chose.

Rosalie déposa sur la table les trois journaux.

« Mais qu'est ce ? » fit Girodel « C'est cela que vous appelez trouver quelque chose de compromettant » poursuivit t'il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Avant même que Rosalie puisse répondre André s'empara de ses journaux avec panique.

« Ah bah on dirait que si » ajouta Girodel.

Oscar ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami.

« Mais André, qu'est ce que ca signifie ? »

« Ce sont mes journaux intimes » dit t'il gêné.

« Quoi, tu écris des journaux intimes ? » s'étonna Oscar.

« Oui »

« Vous allez bien nous en lire un petit passage » osa Girodel.

« Certainement pas » claqua André.

« Oh allons »

« Girodel, mais qu'elle mouche vous a piqué ce soir . Vous êtes intenable ! » tonna Oscar « Ceci est la vie privé d'André, il n'a pas à vous en rendre compte ».

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Girodel sentait que son supérieur hiérarchique était proche de lui trancher la gorge.

Rosalie repartit s'asseoir et André posa ses livres à coté de lui.

« Nous devrions reprendre le jeu » proposa Fersen.

« Oui » fit André mécontent de la situation.

Quant à Oscar , elle avait beau eu prendre un discours noble sur le respect de la vie privé d'André, elle n'en était pas moins curieuse. Ainsi André écrivait ses pensées les plus intimes, tout, ce qui lui arrivait dans ses carnets. Parlait t'il d'elle ? Surement, il vivait ensemble pensa t'elle. Elle devait y figurer. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela. Ce n'était pas bien. Elle devait suivre les conseils qu'elle avait elle-même demander d'appliquer à Girodel. Tout de même, ses carnets l'intriguaient au plus au point. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil sur eux. Trois beaux carnets qui avaient été souvent ouverts vu l'usure sur les pages . Il devait les relire et peut être même les compléter . Oscar décidait de se concentrer sur la bouteille qui tournoyait de nouveau.

« Encore à vous André » s'exclama Fersen.

« C'est pas possible, le ciel m'en veut » jeta t'il.

Il est vrai se disait Fersen, que le seigneur était incontestablement avec ou contre André ce soir là.

« Moi aussi j' y ai eu le droit plein de fois » ajouta Oscar.

« Il semble que la bouteille vous aime » remarqua Girodel qui ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Et les rumeurs disent que vous et André le lui rendait bien »

Cette fois ci, Girodel n'eut pas un mais deux regards fâchés à son encontre. Fersen développait une fascination pour le lieutenant ,tant cet homme était maladroit, rustre et effronté » .Il eut un moment de compassion pour Oscar qui devait travailler toute la journée avec celui-ci. Comment la jeune femme au tempérament si fougueux avait t'elle jusque là fait pour ne pas vouloir l'embrocher de son épée ?.

Oscar saisit brusquement son verre de vin qu'elle était à deux doigts de jeter sur son lieutenant quand la main d'André l'arrêta. Elle le regarda en colère et celui-ci fermement, guida la main d'Oscar pour qu'elle repose le verre. Oscar semblait résister mais André la fixait avec un air autoritaire qui la fit céder.  
Fersen avait observé la manœuvre et obtint la réponse à sa question : André.

« Ma question est » commença André avant de se taire.

« Cela n' a pas l'air de vous plaire André » constata Fersen.

La question n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ou d'indécente. Pourtant , elle était aussi simple que compliquer pour André.

« Quel était votre rêve quand vous étiez enfant ? »

« Oh c'est mignon » dit Rosalie.

Oscar acquiesça . Elle avait hâte d'entendre le rêve d'enfance d'André . Voulait t'il être un robin des bois ? Peut être ? n'avait' il pas profondément aimer jouer les masques noirs ?

André ne voulait pas répondre. Son rêve d'enfant, n'en était pas un. Il avait perdu sa famille et il s'était jurer d'en reconstruire une, une fois adulte. Il se marierait, deviendrait papa et formerait à nouveau une famille. Il honorerait ainsi la mémoire de ses parents. Seulement, la vie le fit tomber éperdument amoureux d'Oscar et ce rêve d'enfant, si simple qu'il paraisse devint tout aussi simplement impossible. Si il avouait son rêve, il savait que les questions, telles que « Mais alors André, pourquoi n'êtes vous toujours pas marier ? » allait fuser. Pire encore, Oscar pourrait développer une certaine culpabilité de le priver de son rêve en le conservant à son service.

« Je prend Gage »

« Comment ? » s'étonna Oscar, toi aussi tu veux faire comme Rosalie ? Tu préfères t'amuser que de répondre à cette innocente question ? »

« C'est cela » répondit André. Mais Oscar n'était pas dupe. Elle ne s'attendait certes pas à ce qu'André prenne le gage, mais elle avait lu sur son visage avant qu'il ne lise à voix haute la question , qu'il était contrarié.

Oscar jeta de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil sur les carnets intimes d'André qui se trouvaient au bout de la table. Eux, sauraient lui révéler ce qui lui cachait. Oscar vint à la conclusion que si André refusait d'avouer son rêve d'enfant c'est que c'était aussi son rêve d'adulte. Un rêve qu'il n'avait manifestement pas pu réaliser. Cette seule pensée suffit à alourdir son cœur.

Pendant ce temps, André avait tiré au sort son gage et se sont ses éclats de rire qui la firent revenir à la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague » pouffa t'il.

« Qu'est ce que c'est André ? » questionna Oscar.

« Oui André ? Dites nous » interrogea Fersen.

« Oscar tu ne vas pas le croire » il continuait à rire.

« Arrêtes de t'esclaffer et dis nous » s'impatienta t'elle.

« Mon gage : Tu lui prendras une main puis l'autre pour les lui baiser, tu déposeras sur chaque coté de son cou un long et langoureux baiser et tu termineras par sa bouche de la même manière »

« Quoi ?» fit Oscar « Mais cela à déjà été fait ! il faut que tu en prennes un autre »

« Absolument pas, ce n'est pas le même » objecta le suédois.

« Vous vous moquez Fersen » dit André.

« Le comte de Fersen a raison » renchérit Girodel « Sur le votre Oscar, ce n'était pas les deux mains mais une, pas les deux cotés du cou mais un, ce n'est définitivement pas le même »

Fersen était admiratif, Il n'aurait pas mieux dit.

« J'ai retiré ton nom André» dit Rosalie omettant d'ajouter qu'elle avait remplacé pendant le petit débat qui venait juste de précéder, tout le contenu, il n'y avait désormais qu'un seul prénom d'inscrit sur tout les papiers celui d'Oscar.

« C'est pas vrai » fit Oscar qui finalement fut très contente de trouver son verre plein. Elle but le vin cul sec.

« Mais si je tombe sur vous Fersen ou sur vous Girodel, je ne vais tout de même pas… » Dit André.

« Allons ce n'est qu'un jeu, pour ma part ca ne me dérange pas, vous savez nous les Suédois on a le sang chaud »

« Insinuez-vous Fersen que nous les français sérions prudes ? » s'inquiéta Girodel.

« Vu la réaction d'André »

« En tout cas cela ne me dérange pas, je le prend comme un jeu, et c'est bien ces petits gages piquants qui en font tout l'intérêt »  
« Voyez André, ni Girodel, ni moi n'y voyons d'inconvénients »

André se tourna vers Rosalie. Celle-ci se mit à rougir.

« C'est le jeu André, par ailleurs, Oscar a bien été assez courageuse pour le faire… »

« C'est vrai ça ! » ajouta Oscar « Pourquoi j'aurais du m'y plier et pas toi ?»s'énerva t'elle.

André « bon dans ce cas… »

André se disait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas la chance de tomber sur Oscar. Cela s'était déjà produit une fois, une deuxième lui paraissait fort peu probable.

Quant à Oscar, elle ne pensait pas, l'évocation de ce gage l'avait renvoyée à quelques souvenirs très frais qu'elle essayait de faire fuir.

André mélangea les petits papiers qui se trouvaient dans le bol. Il prit une profonde inspiration et en choisi un.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, plus vite fait plus vite fini pensait t'il. C'est alors que son cœur fit un énorme bond.

« Oscar » prononça t'il comme si il n'en revenait pas.

« QUOI ? » fit Oscar « tu me fais une blague ?, Fais moi voir ? »

Oscar constata qu'André ne mentait pas. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise sous le choc et à peine André avait t'il fait un pas envers elle que son cœur battait la chamade.

André était bien décidé à saisir sa chance, sans doute l'unique chance de sa vie de toucher ainsi l'amour de sa vie. Et il n'avait plus qu'un seul but que celle-ci s'en souvienne. Il s'était décidé : Tout son amour, sa tendresse et sa passion , il allait les mettre dans ses baisers. Il ne se retiendrait pas.

Il saisit donc une première main. Il la prit délicatement et déposa doucement un baiser, rien de trop appuyé pour commencer. Il voulait faire une montée en puissance, le second baiser sur la deuxième main, il s'appliqua un peu plus et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Un petit geste qui fit frissonner Oscar. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait de nouveaux à tout rompre. Si de simples baisers sur les mains lui faisaient déjà tant d'effet, elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir survire à ce qui allait suivre.

André la regarda un bref instant, avec intensité ce regard échanger décupla chez elle , les battements de son cœur. Pouvait t'il battre plus fort ? Elle se le demandait. Comme elle l'avait fait pour lui, il dégagea son col de chemise et repoussa ses longs cheveux d'or. Avec assurance, ses lèvres prirent possession de son cou. Il commençait doucement. Attentif au moindre vibrations émanant du corps de sa bien aimé, il découvrit sans problème un point particulièrement sensible. Oscar sentait ses jambes se vider de toute force. Elle frissonnait , elle vibrait et brusquement plus rien. Les lèvres d'André se dirigeait vers l'autre partie de son cou. Ce ne prit que quelques secondes, mais cela lui sembla une éternité. Lorsque le contact se fit de nouveau, une vague de sensations encore plus puissante déferla dans tout son être. Cette fois ci André faisait démonstration de toute sa maestria. Elle n'en pu plus et bascula sa tête en arrière pour qu'André puisse avoir un meilleur accès. Sa main droite serrait le pied de la chaise. Le même feu qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant André revenait et cette fois ci à vive allure. Son intimité commençait à la posséder de plaisir au fur et a mesure qu'André mordillait si doucement sa peau, sachant toujours où il fallait appuyer pour déclencher une vague de plaisir. Oscar se laissait à nouveau diriger par ses sens et ses émotions. Elle crut qu'elle allait jouir complètement à cet instant mais juste avant que cela ne se produise André avait rompu le contact.

Oscar était paralysée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger si elle bougeait Dieu sait ce qu'il allait arriver. C'est alors que les lèvres d'André touchèrent les siennes . Elle le sentit de nouveau ce parfum qui émanait de lui. Elle entrouvrit un peu plus les lèvres. Elle donnait l'accès à André comme celui-ci le lui avait donner. Tout son être était en émoi et ce qui menaçait de se produire arriva. Cette fois ci , elle n'eut pas besoin de se toucher pour l'atteindre. Un petit cri étouffé s'échappa tout de même. Sa respiration était lente et lourde lorsqu'il fut temps d'achever ce baiser.

Rosalie avait regarde la scène avec envie . Si Bernard avait été là, nul doute qu'elle l'aurait immédiatement entrainé dans sa chambre.

Girodel et Fersen était eux aussi sous le coup de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

André était au septième ciel . Il alla se rassoir pensif. Oscar ne disait rien. Elle fixait un point qu'elle ne saurait même pas définir.

« Je crois qu'il se fait tard, nous devrions arrêter » lança Fersen. Il se leva et Rosalie en fit de même, il furent rejoins dans ce geste par Girodel.

« Oscar, André, nous avons passer une très bonne soirée. Bonne nuit et a demain » fit Fersen pour tout le monde.

Les deux amis d'enfance restait assis l'un à coté de l'autre sans rien dire ,tout rêveur qu'ils étaient encore. Brusquement Grand-mère débarqua et se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient ces deux là a fixer le mur.

« André, Eglantine à besoin d'un coup de main, pour tendre une étole » André émergeait doucement et un coup sur la tête acheva de le faire revenir sur terre.

« Tu vas aller aider Eglantine oui ! » ordonna sa grand-mère.

« Oui oui »maugréa t'il.

André se leva et quitta la pièce en oubliant ses journaux intimes sur la table.

« Et toi Oscar à quoi rêves tu ? Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux »

« Tu as encore abusée de la bouteille » se plaignait t'elle. Elle haussa les épaules

« Tu devrais monter te coucher »

« Oui » fit la jeune femme

« Ah, enfin tu réponds. Bon, alors bonne nuit ma petite Oscar »

« Dès que mes jambes auront retrouver leur force et que je serais en état de me lever, j'irai me coucher » soupira t'elle alors que Grand-mère était déjà loin.

A SUIVRE

Voila le 8 , j'espère qu'il vous aura plus

Oscar se sentait ses jambes revenir à elle. Elle était fatiguée et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Elle se leva de table et vit les carnets intimes d'André. Elle se mit à bailler, elle se sentait assommée. Elle prit les journaux. Elle n'allait pas la laisser au vue de n'importe qui. Elle les rendrait demain à André.

Une fois dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula et ne mit pas moins de deux minutes pour s'endormir. Les carnets avaient été déposés sur sa table de chevet.

Il était 3h du matin lorsqu'André se réveilla brusquement de son sommeil.Ca lui était revenu, il avait oublié ses journaux sur la table en partant hier. Il se leva, prit une chandelle et se précipita dans le salon. Ses carnets n'étaient plus sur la table. Quelqu'un les avait trouvés. Il était paniqué. Toutes ses pensées les plus intimes , ses opinions sur tous les sujets se trouvaient dans ses trois livres.

Qui avait pu les prendre ? Il se remémora qu'il était resté un seul un moment avec Oscar avant que Grand-mère ne viennent le chercher. Oscar, Oscar avait du les prendre. Il était terrifié et si Oscar les avait lu ? Non, se rassura t'il. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Oscar. Elle avait elle-même était ferme sur le sujet avec Girodel. Oscar n'était pas de ce genre là. Elle ne les lirait pas. Elle respectait son intimité.

« Ah bon et depuis quand André ? » une petite voix vint lui chuchoter dans son esprit.

Il s'assit. Mais d'où sortait cette petite pensée qui venait de le traverser ?. Bien sur qu'elle savait garder ses distances et lui laissait son jardin son secret quand il le fallait. Oscar était une personne droite. C'est alors que la petite voix se fit à nouveau entendre « Mais aussi extrêmement curieuse, colérique, jalouse et possessive , l'amour te rend vraiment aveugle André, dès que tu commences à lui cacher quelque chose, elle ne te lâche plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache de quoi il en retourne»

« C'est complètement faux » se dit André à lui-même.

« Bah voyons, rappelles toi quand tu disparaissais secrètement pour te rendre aux réunions populaires, c'est bien simple tu as fini par céder et y aller avec elle…Dès que tu n'es pas dans les parages, elle te fait une scène pour savoir où tu étais »

Le petit dialogue intérieur commençait.

« Oui, peut être mais c'est sans compter le nombre de fois , où elle m'a dit « Tu fais ce que tu veux André, ca ne me regarde pas » elle ne se soucie pas tant non plus » rétorqua André

« Ah oui ? Tu avales ça ? Parce que d'habitude quand elle te sort ce genre de choses, soit c'est parce que tu viens de lui dire ce que tu lui cachais et c'est sa manière de s'en défendre, soit tu ne lui as rien révéler et sa voix est peut être indifférente quoique plus souvent glaciale pourtant son regard, lui, te lance des flammes. Ouvres les yeux mon pauvre André. Cette Oscar là ne va pas résister une seule seconde à la tentation de lire très précieux écrits »

« Raaaaaaah Silence » dit t'il tout haut. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il lui fallait attendre le matin pour les récupérer . De plus il n'était même pas sur qu'ils soient en sa possession.

André ne put se rendormir malgré tout. Qu'allait t'il devenir si elle l'avait lu ? Elle saurait son amour pour elle. Ce serait la fin de tout. Il fixait l'horloge le temps allait être long avant que celle-ci n'indique 7 heures.

Il était cinq heure trente du matin quand Oscar se réveilla. Elle se sentait en pleine forme. Elle se disait que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormie aussi bien. C'est la qu'elle les vit, les journaux intimes d'André. Son cœur fit un bond. Tous les secrets de son ami d'enfance à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Elle détourna la tête. Non elle s'y interdisait d'y penser mais ce regard revint vite se poser sur l'objet sa tentation.

Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu savoir sur André sans jamais osé le demander se trouvait là. Elle saisit le carnet du dessus. Le cuir du journal était doux. Son cœur se mit à battre. Elle fixait la reliure. André et ses secrets. Non, il ne fallait pas. Elle lâcha le petit livre qui gisait à présent sur ses genoux.

« Après tout » se dit t'elle « Si on écrit c'est bien pour qu'on lise…Sinon ca n'a pas de sens »

Elle saisit de nouveau le carnet. Son cœur battait plus fort encore.

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais si je fais ça » s'inquiéta t'elle. « Oh mais qu'est ce que je dis, André m'appartient, je suis son maitre, j'ai le droit de savoir » déclara t'elle plus énergiquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire Oscar ? c'est horrible » souffla t'elle « Tu es son amie, une amie en qui il a confiance, tu serais prête à user de si pathétiques arguments juste pour le plaisir de combler ta curiosité, c'est monstrueux » Ajouta t'elle.

Pourtant elle continuait de le contempler . Elle caressait la couverture. Dans L'un de ses carnets se trouvait peut être le rêve d'André qu'il n'avait pas voulu confier la veille. Son cœur s'alourdi aussitôt. André n'était peut être pas heureux ? Si elle découvrait son rêve, elle pourrait faire en sorte que celui-ci se réalise. N'était ce pas un argument qui dépassait tous les autres ? Lire puis se servir de ce qu'elle avait apprit pour lui apporter le bonheur qui semblait lui manquer. Elle lui devait bien ça, lui qui était toujours là pour elle.

Les heures passaient et elle n'avait toujours pas eu la force d'ouvrir le carnet. Dieu sait qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, qu'elle avait usee de toutes les tentatives pour se convaincre de l'utilité de le lire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce livre était le cœur d'André, sa liberté, elle lui avait déjà tant pris par le passé. Il était à son service, il n'était pas libre, il avait perdu son œil par sa faute. Elle pouvait pas non plus lui prendre le peu qui lui restait d'indépendance.

C'est cet instant, qu'un André angoissé tapa à sa porte.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t'elle, il était 7h pile et Grand-mère n'avait pas l'habitude de taper quant à André à cette heure là, il devait encore être dans les bras de Morphée pensa t'elle.

« C'est moi » fit André.

« Oh, attends, j'enfile quelque chose de plus décent » demanda t'elle ;Elle se changea rapidement. Grand-mère avait encore du le faire lever aux Aurores pour travailler.

« Tu peux entrer »

« Oscar, tu as vu mes carnets,? » dit t'il dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour à toi aussi André ? Oui merci j'ai bien dormi » rétorqua t'elle.

André ne répondit pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut sur le lit de sa belle , l'un de ses journaux.

« Comment as-tu osé Oscar ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » Cria André.

« De quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente ca te va très mal, mon carnet est sur ton lit ! »

« Comment ? Euh, je n'ai pas lu »

« Alors que fais t'il sur ton lit et les autres sur ta table de chevet ?» André était furieux. Il hurlait, sa colère n'était pas tant du au fait qu'Oscar les ais lu mais plutôt à leur peur qu'Oscar ai découvert son amour pour elle. Par peur de la perdre.

« André, tu vas te calmer… » mais elle ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Il ne l' écoutait plus.

« Me calmer Oscar ! Alors qu'une fois de plus tu piétines sans vergogne mon intimité, Mademoiselle, je veux tout savoir et j'ai tous les droits » hurla t'il.

Oscar lui décocha un fabuleux coup de poing. Comment avait-'il osé lui dire ses choses là ?

« C'est ça, joue la victime maintenant !» Provoqua t'il.

Les cris réveillèrent très vite les trois occupants des chambres voisines. Fersen , Rosalie et Girodel sortirent dans le couloir pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. C'est alors qu'ils virent Oscar balançert à la figure d'André les trois journaux intimes. Celui-ci les ramassa.

« Non mais parce que tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à ta vie » Lui hurlait t'elle dessus « Je m'en contre fou comme de ma première chemise mon pauvre André ».

« Ah oui alors pourquoi il était sur ton lit ?» dit 'il en brandissant l'arme du crime.

« Dégages ! hors de ma vue » hurla t'elle.

« Non, toi hors de ma vue » rétorqua t'il. En tournant les talons. C'est alors qu'Oscar aperçut ses trois invités encore en robe de nuit qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

« Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de rester planter là comme des courges !» hurla t'elle avant de claquer sa porte.

A suivre

Rosalie et Fersen étaient dans le jardin.

« Qu'avons-nous fait Rosalie ? » Il était catastrophé.

« Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir qu'André allait oublier ses journaux sur la table hier soir »

« C'est sur, mais je me sens terriblement responsable, ce matin ils étaient tous deux si furieux. De ma vie je n'ai jamais vu Oscar si en colère. Quant à André, j'ignorais que cet homme était capable d'une telle fureur… »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas tant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de scène, ils ont toujours su se réconcilier »

« J'espère qu'il en sera ainsi, sinon, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner d'avoir briser leur lien »

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Nous devrions rentrer »

« Vous pensez qu'Oscar se joindra à nous pour le repas, elle est restée cloitrée dans sa chambre toute la matinée »

« Oui et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il doit y avoir pas mal de casse dans celle-ci »

« Mon Dieu » fit Fersen triste.

Rosalie avait raison, Oscar s'était défoulé telle la du Barry sur tout ce qui lui était passé sous les mains. Elle descendit fièrement les escaliers pour aller déjeuner. Elle n'allait surement pas se priver de repas parce qu'elle risquait d'y rencontrer André. André qui par ailleurs ferait le service.

Girodel, Rosalie, Fersen et Oscar étaient à table. Aucun des trois invités n'osait parlé.

« Eh bien, pourquoi êtes vous tous silencieux ?» fit Oscar en riant comme si de rien n'était.

Les trois amis se regardèrent en se demandant quel comportement il fallait adopter surtout quand André arriva avec la carafe de vin suivi d'Eglantine qui apportait les entrées et de Grand –mère.

« Ah , le vin, enfin, nous allons pouvoir porter un toast à notre amitié » dit Oscar avec un sourire radieux en prenant son verre vide dans sa main.

André était crispé. Elle était en train de le provoquer, et elle allait le trouver. Il se tenait près d'elle avec la carafe.

Oscar prit son verre et le regarda froidement

« Alors, il arrive ce vin, tu es bien lent aujourd'hui André »

« Oscar » fit Fersen mortifié.

« Mais à tes ordres Oscar, que préfères tu que je le verse dans ton verre ou que je le balance à la figure ?»

Girodel en resta bouche bée puis se leva d'un bond.

« André ce n'est pas là » mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'André se prit une volée de grand-mère qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver.

« André mais tu es fou mon garçon ! Ce n'est pas des manières »

Oscar avait un petit sourire narquois et victorieux. Eglantine servit les entrées pendant qu'un combat de regards faisaient rage entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Fersen regarda Rosalie effaré. André tenait toujours dangereusement la carafe et il savait de part le récit de Rosalie que cela ne lui ferait sans nul doute pas peur d'arroser Oscar et celle-ci en en juger du regard était entrain de le défier. .

« André » fit fermement Grand-mère. Le petit fils regarda sa grand-mère et vu l'inquiétude de celle-ci. Il céda et repris son calme. Oscar comprit qu'elle avait gagné et posa son verre sur la table . André se pencha pour la servir et c'est malheureusement pour lui, à ce moment que son œil valide décida de lui faire défaut. Il essayait de se concentrer pour ne pas rater sa cible mais il constata très vite horrifié qu'il avait versé à coté.

Il posa la carafe sur la table. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Tous se disait qu'André avait osé malgré les avertissement de sa grand-mère. Girodel était scandalisé d'une telle attitude. Quant a grand-mère elle flanqua une magistrale gifle à son petit fils. Rosalie et Fersen se regardèrent aussi surpris.

Seule Oscar n'avait pas réagit. Son teint était livide. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle fixa André et il n'y avait point la de colère mais une réelle inquiétude.

« André , tout va bien ? Ton œil ça va ? » demanda t'elle horrifiée.

« Oui oui, ça va, c'est la fatigue, c'est tout , je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi , je t'assure Oscar, en plus cette nuit à cause de mes carnets, j'ai à peine dormi »

« j'espère pour toi que c'est la vérité » menaça Grand-mère « et que tu ne t'en sers pas d'excuses pour dissimuler tes méfaits envers Oscar »

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès grand-mère je t'assure »

« Laisse le Grand-mère » dit Oscar .

Girodel s'assit. Et le déjeuner reprit dans une certaine harmonie. Le lieutenant aimant à conter ses dernières aventures.

Fersen observait Oscar. Contrairement à tout ceux qui entouraient cette table , elle n'avait pas douter un instant qu'André avait renversé le vin intentionnellement. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle avait compris par son attitude qu'il avait renoncé à son sinistre projet. Par contre, elle était à présent soucieuse et ce n'était pas , il en était sûr à cause de la dispute de ce matin.

André était dans la cuisine. Pourquoi son œil avait t'il choisi ce moment là pour le trahir ? C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué et que c'était souvent dans ses moments là que son œil faiblissait . Il espérait qu'Oscar avait cru son histoire qui n'était malgré tout pas très loin de la vérité. Depuis son retour, il manquait cruellement de sommeil.

André et Oscar ne se croisèrent pas de l'après midi ni de la soirée. André se demandait si elle avait après tout réellement lu ses journaux. Si cela avait été le cas, elle l'aurait sans doute convoquer pour régler le problème de ses sentiments envers elle et le congédier. Il avait réagit par peur et l'avait accusé sans preuves.

Il s'était décidé à s'excuser auprès d'elle le lendemain. Oscar avait passé l'après midi à Livry avec ses amis.

Elle venait à peine de rentrer que son père l'avait convoqué.

« Voilà, vous comprenez Oscar et j'espère que vous mettrez vos amis au courant dès demain. Je comprendrais tout à fait qu'ils ne veuillent pas assister à ce bal. A vrai dire, je me demande si il va y avoir du monde avec de telles conditions. Mais cette fois votre mère ne pas laissé le choix. »

Oscar regardait son père avec des yeux ahuris.

« Je vous interdis de rire Oscar » dit t'il fermement.

« Je ne me permettrais pas père » déclara t'elle avec un large sourire.

« Pourtant je vois que vous vous retenez »

« puis je disposer père ? »

« Oui »

Oscar avait à peine fermé la porte que le général entendit sa fille pouffer de rire.

Le lendemain, vers quatre heure et demi du matin, Oscar se leva. Elle se mit à bailler. Elle voulait rester dans son lit, mais elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Elle reviendrait se coucher après. Elle descendit encore somnolente et s'assied en bas des escaliers.

Fersen était levé lui aussi. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, encore sous les remords de l'histoire des carnets d'André. Il vit Oscar assise sur les marches. Elle baillait. Il allait se diriger vers elle mais Grand-mère le devança.

« Bonjour, Oscar.Ma petite , mais que fais tu là de si bonne heure ? » demanda t'elle.

« Bonjour Grand-mère »

« Tu m'as l'air d'avoir encore besoin de quelques heures de sommeil, tu devrais aller te recoucher »

« Je vais y aller mais avant, je voulais t'empêcher d'aller réveiller André »

« Quoi, Laisse le dormir Grand-mère, accorde lui sa journée, il l' a plus que mérité »

« Tu es trop bonne avec lui Oscar, il doit faire son travail »

« Il en fait déjà bien plus qu'il ne devrait. Il a besoin de ce sommeil Grand-mère »

« Bien »

« Merci » fit Oscar en embrassant grand-mère tendrement sur le front.

Alors qu'Oscar remontait péniblement les marches et que Grand-mère partie dans la direction opposée. Fersen songeait à Oscar. Il enviait à cet instant André de pouvoir vivre sous le même toit qu'une personne qui l'aimait autant. Oscar et André, quand était t'il vraiment entre eux ? Il y avait de l'amour c'était sur mais où en était t'il eux par rapport à cela . Il reprit confiance. Il dirait à Rosalie qu'il leur fallait continuer…

A suivre.

Oscar ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il lui semblait qu'elle était bouillante. Ses joues étaient rouges écarlates. Sa respiration était forte. Elle se leva de son lit encore troublée. Elle avait rêvé de ce qui s'était passé entre André et elle, les baisers…la seule différence était que dans son rêve tout avait été plus loin. En fait, elle s'était réveillée juste au moment où André s'apprêtait à la faire sienne.

« C'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama Oscar. « Ton beau comte Suédois est là sous le même toit et toi tu fais des rêves érotiques avec ton meilleur ami qui t'as accusé en plus , d'être une Mademoiselle j'ai tous les droits ! » maugréa t'elle.

Elle prit son oreiller de frustration et le jeta contre le mur. « Non mais qu'est ce qu'il croit , que c'est parce que ces quelques petits baisers de rien du tout mon fait un petit effet de presque rien que je vais me laisser faire ! Mon corps exprime juste sa frustration d'avoir Fersen si prés et de ne pouvoir le toucher lui. Du coup il se rabat sur ce petit effronté qui a osé me dire que je piétinais sans vergogne son intimité. » C'est alors que le deuxième oreiller partit rejoindre le premier subissant la même violence.

Une heure plus tard, Oscar avait achevé sa toilette et s'était habillée, il était 11h. On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez »fit t'elle d'un ton calme.

André entra donc. A peine elle le vit faire un pas dans sa chambre qu'elle se saisit d'un de ses oreillers dont ce n'était définitivement pas le jour pour le lui lancer à la figure.

André évita l'oreiller qui retomba à ses pieds.

« Dehors ! » hurla t'elle.

« Je suis venu pour m'excuser Oscar »dit t'il d'une voix douce.

« Ah ! Tu es enfin revenu à la raison »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi. J'aurais du savoir que je pouvais te faire confiance au lieu de m'emporter et de ne pas écouter tes explications. »

« C'est bon André » dit Oscar soulagée.

Oscar s'assis sur son lit et fit signe à André de venir s'installer près de lui, d'une petite tape sur de sa main sur le lit. André s'amusait toujours de ce petit geste.

« Je te dois, moi aussi quelques explications. Tu t'es énervé parce qu'il se trouvait sur mon lit et je dois t'avouer que j'ai passé quelques heures à essayer de me convaincre de les lire mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie » fit Oscar.

« Je te remercie » dit André.

« Ca n' a pas été simple crois moi, ca me rend folle quand tu me caches des choses, nous sommes sensés être les meilleurs amis, nous ne devrions avoir aucun secret l'un pour l'autre »

« Si tu veux savoir quelque chose , tu sais que tu n'as qu'a demandé Oscar » proposa André.

« D'accord, il y a justement un truc qui me turlupine »dit t'elle.

« Quoi ? On peut dire que tu ne perds pas ton temps au moins »

« Comment ? Ta proposition n'était pas sérieuse ? » dit t'elle vexée

« Si bien sur, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu sautes tout de suite sur l'occasion »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu dire ton rêve d'enfant ? Ca me tracasse … Qu'est ce que c'était pour que tu préfères un gage à la vérité »

André se mit à sourire bêtement.

« Et quel gage ce fut… »

Oscar sentit son cœur faire un triple salto dans sa poitrine.

« Ne change pas de sujet André, je veux que tu me répondes » ordonna t'elle.

Il ne dit rien et la fixa d'un air qui voulait dire tu n'as pas oublier quelque chose et elle ajouta en voyant son regard.

« S'il te plait André »

« Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile » se moqua t'il

« Tu veux me faire tourner en bourrique c'est ça ? »

« C'est pas la peine, c'est fait depuis longtemps » dit André en riant.

Oscar lui donna un léger coup de coude mais elle souriait. Qu'il était bon que les choses soient redevenues comme avant pensait t'elle.

« Bon, Je vais te le dire mais surtout tu me laisses finir jusqu'au bout avant de sauter aux conclusions »

« D'accord »

« Comme j'ai perdu mes parents petits, quand j'étais petit je voulais avoir une famille à moi, me marier, être papa pour reconstruire ma famille et honorer la mémoire de mes parents , voila c'est aussi simple que ça. » dit André sans aucun regret dans la voix.

Oscar sentit son cœur devenir une enclume.

« André, mon dieu , je suis désolée »

« Je n'ai pas terminé Oscar »

« André, je » mais Oscar ne put continuer car André plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Tu m'avais promis de ne pas m'interrompre » dit André « Et c'est exactement pour ce que tu allais dire à l'instant que je n'ai pas voulu le dire hier devant tout le monde. Je savais que tu culpabiliserais alors que tu n'as pas à le faire. Si je n'ai pas fondé de famille jusqu'à présent c'est un choix de ma part et c'est tout. Tu as bien compris Oscar ? » lui demanda t'il tenant toujours sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci.

Elle inclina la tête pour faire signe que oui.

« Tu es bien sure ? Parce que je vais te dire ,je suis très heureux d'avoir fait le choix de rester à tes cotés »

A ces mots le cœur d'Oscar recommença ses prouesses gymnastes.

« Maintenant je vais te rendre la parole » dit André en détachant sa main de la bouche d'Oscar.

« Ca va, je n'ai pas pressé trop fort ? » demanda André un peu inquiet du silence d'Oscar.

« Tout va bien »

« Pendant qu'on y est, moi aussi j'ai une question à te poser Oscar »

« Je t'écoute »

« Je t'ai dit mon rêve d'enfant alors j'aimerai connaitre les circonstances et le nom du premier garçon que tu as voulu embrassé. Tu n'as pas voulu répondre au point de vouloir prendre un gage » dit t'il.

« Et quel gage ce fut… » fit Oscar espiègle

André se remémora un bref instant les baisers d'Oscar .

« Ne détournes pas la question , non plus » dit t'il.

« Si tu veux du piquant , tu risques d'être déçu André, il n'y avait pas plus innocent que ce baiser là » déclara t'elle.

En vérité André n'était pas déçu, il était plutôt soulagé de l'apprendre . Rien de piquant, seulement innocent, cela ne pouvait pas être avec Fersen.

« Tu te souviens du jour , j'avais 7 ans , tu en avais 8, et je t'ai envoyé dans les pommes après un grand coup d'épée de bois »

« Je m'en rappelle très bien , tu étais une vraie brute »

« C'est ce que m'a dit mon père »

« Qu'est ce que le général vient faire la dedans ? »

« Il m'a grondé sévèrement, il m'a dit que tu étais encore fragile à cause de la perte de tes parents et que tu avais besoin d'amour »

« Il a dit ça ? » dit André choqué.

« Oui , et tu sais que j'ai toujours obéit à mon père, alors je suis allée te voir , tu étais encore inconscient et je t'ai déposé un petit baiser »

« Tu as fait ça ?C'est vraiment trop mignon , pourquoi vouloir le taire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je voulais le garder pour moi, c'est tout »

André sourit tendrement à Oscar et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne vit pas que les joues d'Oscar avaient prit une légère teinte rouge .

André était touché par les paroles qu'avait eu le Général. Quel homme étrange le général de jarjayes. Il avait même presque eut un comportement paternel avec lui et manifestement il se souciait du traitement que sa fille lui infligeait petit. .Plus tard, le général venait le trouver pour confier ses tourments et ses angoisses au sujet de sa fille. Combien de fois lui avait t'il dit « vous le connaissez mieux que personne André, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai confiance en vous » André du reconnaitre que si il avait tant de liberté dans le château et avec Oscar c'était parce qu'en tout premier le général avait laissé faire ce comportement se développer entre les deux jeunes gens. Ils auraient très facile pour cet homme autoritaire de les remettre à leur place.

André aimait beaucoup le général même si il avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre : Alors qu'il aurait pu ne pas lui laisser le choix, le général lui avait demandé si il voulait bien resté auprès de sa fille une fois celle-ci capitaine des Gardes. Il l'avait convoqué dans son bureau.

« André, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, vous aurez le droit de refuser , je ne veux rien vous imposer »

« Je vous écoute monsieur »

« Seriez vous prêt à rester aux cotés de mon fils maintenant qu'il entre au service de sa majesté ? »

« Bien sur seigneur »

« Attendez avant de me dire oui car, je vais vous demander quelques conditions »

« Très bien »

« Oscar est une fine lame, il est courageux et je ne doute pas de son succès mais je n'oublie pas non plus que ce n'est pas ,à mon grand regret un garçon…Par égoïsme, je la pousse dans une vie terriblement difficile, dans un monde d'hommes. Elle vous apprécie André, vous vous connaissez par cœur et elle a une confiance aveugle en votre jugement et je vous sais un jeune homme plein de bon sens et raisonnable , alors que ma fille est plutôt d'un tempérament fougueux comme son père. Si vous acceptez de rester à ses cotés , ce n'est pas pour quelques mois ni même quelques années. Vous ne pourrez pas non plus fonder une famille parce que je veux qu'elle soit sous votre protection chaque jour que Dieu la gardera en vie et cela n'est pas concevable avec une vie de famille. Vous ne pourrez pas partager votre temps André. Réfléchissez bien. En échange j'ai obtenu que vous ayez accès à la cour de Versailles ce qui normalement vous est interdit de par votre condition et je vais doubler votre salaire. Mais comprenez bien les sacrifices qu'il va vous en couter. »

« Je comprend monsieur. Général, vous m'avez offert un toit et une éducation alors que rien ne vous y obligez. Vous m'accordez plus de liberté qu' a quiconque . Je vous en suis redevable et c'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte de protéger votre fille. »

« Merci André » fit simplement le général « Je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité avec vous »

« A quoi penses tu André ? » demanda Oscar « Cela fait bien deux minutes que tu regardes dans le vague sans dire un mot »

« Je pensais à ton père »

Oscar fut quelques peu surprise.

« Ah mais oui, je ne t'ai pas encore dit » déclara Oscar « Attention prépares toi au choc, moi-même hier, j'ai mis deux heures à m'en remettre »

« Quoi donc Oscar ? »

Oscar se mit à rire .

« Racontes, qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ton père de si drôle ? D'habitude on ne rit pas avec lui ».

A suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

« Vas-tu me enfin me dire Oscar, ce que ton père a encore inventé ? »dit t'il suspicieux malgré le rire d'Oscar qui signifiait que ca ne devait être finalement pas quelque chose de grave.

Oscar reprit son calme.

« En fait , c'est plutôt à ma mère qu'on va devoir tout ça et mon père n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir du céder à son incroyable caprice . Je comprends mieux pourquoi il s'enfuyait devant ma mère. »

« Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi »

« C'est au sujet du bal costumé de Samedi. Tu aurais vu mon père avec sa petite pile d'invitations sur le bureau » Oscar se remit à rire.

« Quoi, il ne les a pas encore envoyées ? » dit André surpris.

« Si , mais là, elles comportaient une petite note rectificative »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oh André, ma mère L'a convaincu que la soirée costumée soit thématique »

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire »

« J'y viens : tu es prêt ? »

« Oui !! » fit André impatiemment.

« Alors tous les hommes devront être habiller en femme et les femmes devront être vêtues comme des hommes »

André eut un temps d'arrêt. Oscar se remit à rire.

« C'est pas possible ! » fit André.

« Si si ! »

« Et ton père a accepté cela ? »

« Manifestement ma mère ne lui a pas laisser le choix. »

Oscar était toujours morte de rire.

« Ton père va s'habiller en femme ? »

« Oui » cette fois ci Oscar commençait à avoir mal au ventre de rire tellement. André ne riait toujours pas.

« Ca ne te fait pas rire ? »

« Je ne réalise pas, je crois, je fais un blocage »

« Il faut que je le dise à Rosalie , Girodel et Fersen, s' ils veulent venir, il va falloir qu'ils se plient à 

la règle »

André imagina soudain Fersen habillé comme la Reine et Girodel comme une de ses favorites et là, le fou rire se déclencha.

« Ah mon Dieu, j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand on va leur annoncer cela ! »

« Moi aussi »

« Quelle chance que je sois de service ce soir là dis donc ! »

Oscar s'arrêta de rire.

« Quoi ? Tu es de service ce soir là ? »

« Eh oui, ma chère, pas de robe pour André Grandier vu que les domestiques ne seront pas costumés » fit t'il fièrement.

« C'est terriblement injuste cela »

« Non, pour une fois je suis content de travailler un soir de bal »

« Bon, il faut aller leur annoncer cela maintenant »

« Attends Oscar, »dit André « Mais toi, tu te situes où dans tout ça ? Dans le clan homme ou le clan femme ? »

« Mon père a très bien répondu à la question, vu qu'aux yeux de tous je suis un homme, ce sera robe de bal pour moi Samedi » soupira t'elle.

« Tu vas mettre une robe ? »

« C'est un ordre, il me l'a bien précisé »

« Tu … Tu sais ce que tu vas mettre ? » dit André hésitant « Tu vas reporter la … la.. » il ne pouvait pas finir ses mots.

Soudain Oscar prit un air catastrophée. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait une chance que Fersen serait présent et même si elle n'allait pas remettre la même robe, dans cette tenue féminine , il allait la reconnaitre.

« Non, mais oh mon dieu, André, Fersen ne va pas être dupe, il va me reconnaitre, il va savoir que c'était moi à ce bal » Oscar était paniquée.

Fersen, la seul évocation de ce prénom envoyait le cœur d'André dans les ténèbres.

« Je me ferais porter pale »

« Ton père serait furieux Oscar, tu risquerais ses foudres en plus ce bal c'est pour l'anniversaire de mariage de tes parents. Tu ne peux pas faire ça »

« Je suis perdue »  


« Non » fit André « J'ai une idée cela reste un bal costumé, tu pourrais te déguiser en sorcière, mettre un faux nez, une perruque, ca reste un déguisement de femme, et là il ne risquerait pas de te reconnaitre »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée André »

« En plus sorcière ca va t'aller comment un gant » fit t'il en riant.

Oscar se leva du lit.

« Espèce de… » André bondit du lit et se mit à courir dans le couloir suivit d'Oscar

« Tu vas voir si je t'attrape André, ca va être ta fête »

Girodel et Fersen vit les deux amis fonçert à toute allure vers eux , en riant . Ils eurent le temps de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

« Sérieusement Fersen » fit Girodel « Vous arrivez à suivre ? »

« Oui » dit t'il.

Quelques instants plus tard Oscar et André annoncèrent la grande nouvelle à leurs amis.

« Je sais que ca ne te dérangeras pas Rosalie, j'ai même pensé à ce que tu enfiles mon uniforme du temps où j'étais capitaine des gardes »

« Oh c'est vrai Oscar » fit Rosalie avec des paillettes dans les yeux. « Ce serait un honneur »

« Fersen, Girodel, je comprendrais si vous vouliez partir »

« En effet Oscar, je crois que je vais vous laisser » fit Girodel « J'ai une certaine réputation à conserver »

« Comme vous voudrez Girodel » dit Oscar. « Fersen ? »

« Je partirai demain »

« Oh » fit Oscar déçue « je comprends »

« Non, vous ne m'avez pas laisser terminer, je partirai demain pour la journée, j'irai me faire faire une robe sur mesure chez Rose Bertin »

« Vous restez ? » Fit Oscar au comble de la joie.  
Le sourire d'Oscar venait assombrir le cœur d'André. Pourquoi le Suédois n'avait t'il pas décider de faire comme Girodel pensait André.

« Oscar » dit Rosalie « Je pourrais vous parler en privé ? »

Oscar fut étonnée de la soudaine requête de sa jeune amie .

« Bien entendu » Rosalie.  


Fersen prit André par l'épaule.

« Laissons ses dames discuter André ».

Alors qu'André sorti le premier et qu'Oscar se servit un verre de vin. Fersen fit un petit clin d'œil à Rosalie avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce suivit de Girodel.

Oscar s'installa sur un fauteuil alors que Rosalie resta debout.

« De quoi voulez tu m'entretenir Rosalie ? »

« C'est un sujet assez délicat Oscar »

« N'aie pas peur mon amie, tu peux tout me dire »

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous a fait lorsque…Euh, lorsque vous avez été si euh, intime en notre présence avec André , suite au jeu de la vérité ? »

« Comment ? » fit Oscar . Elle avait failli avaler de travers. « Mais enfin Rosalie ca ne va pas de me demander ça, ca ne te regarde pas »

« Je le sais bien Oscar, mais voyez vous, vous avez fait plus avec André que je n'ai pour l'instant fait de toute ma vie en matière de euh… » Rosalie rougit.

Oscar la fixait perplexe. La voila qui venait de passer le grade « apte à enseigner l'éducation sexuelle pour jeunes fille vierges » elle sourit à cette pensée . N'était elle pas elle-même encore intouchée ? C'est à ce moment qu'elle repensa que cette nuit dans ses rêves, elle avait bien failli perdre sa virginité dans les bras d'André. Oscar était troublée. Rosalie le remarqua aussitôt .

« Juste me décrire, Oscar, parce que je euh, suis curieuse et quelque peu amoureuse de Bernard. Oh, il ne sait rien passé entre nous Oscar, mais j'aimerai savoir à quoi m'attendre si … si… »

Oscar restait bouche bée mais Rosalie, les joues rouges étaient très touchante et pas la sœur de jeanne de la motte pour rien. Cette dernière pouvait manier le mensonge avec autant d'habileté que sa demie sœur.

« Je ne voudrais pas te fourvoyer dans l'erreur Rosalie »

« Comment cela ? »  
« Et bien tu viens de me dire que tu étais quelque peu amoureuse de Bernard, à l'inverse je ne suis pas amoureuse d'André et donc ce que j'ai ressenti sans sentiment amoureux ne pourra n'être qu'un pale reflet de la réalité de ce qu'on doit ressentir lorsque l'on aime profondément une personne d'amour »

Rosalie du s'asseoir sous le coup de la surprise. Oscar n'était pas sérieuse pensait t'elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu entre André et Oscar et pour cause , elle était assise juste à coté d'eux. Elle avait bien vu Oscar atteindre le septième ciel. Il fallait absolument qu'Oscar en prenne conscience. La situation était pire que ce qu'elle et Fersen pensaient.

« Ce n'est pas grave Oscar, dites moi quand même les sensations, et il me suffira d'imaginer que ce sera plus fort avec Bernard, mais ne me laisser pas dans la crainte et l'ignorance »supplia la jeune 

femme.

« C'est tout de même délicat » hésita Oscar

« J'imagine, mais Oscar, je n'ai personne d'autre à qui je peux demander cela »

« Très bien Rosalie »

A suivre

« Je ne sais par quoi commencer » avoua Oscar.

« Prenez votre temps Oscar »

Oscar ferma la yeux.

« Quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai, enfin sa peau était très douce et il sentait merveilleusement bon, son parfum m'a donné une drôle mais très agréable impression, quelque peu enivrante je dois dire. Et puis, le contact de mes lèvres sur sa peau était…c'est difficile de trouver les mots »

« Pour l'instant vous expliquez très bien » rassura Rosalie.

« En fait c'était comme si plus je l'embrassais plus je voulais continuer, mon cœur a commencé a s'accélérer et puis je l'ai embrassé sur la bouche puis, il a répondu à mon baiser et j'en voulais toujours plus. Je me suis rapprochée pour me sentir plus, comment dire, comme si chaque parcelle de mon corps voulait toucher le sien. J'ai senti sa virilité, j'aurais du être choquée ou intimidée mais en fait il n'en était rien, elle…elle m'excitait, elle me flattait. Malheureusement, il a fallu que nous reprenions notre souffle et nous avons du arrêter de nous embrasser. Je n'avais jamais embrassé de la sorte un homme et je fus je fus…transportée »

Rosalie restait silencieuse. Oscar continua

« Il me prit la main, j'aime sa main, si douce, si forte. Quand André me baisa la seconde main, je fus parcourue d'un léger frisson, je ne saurais dire ce qu'il avait fait, mais ca m'envoya directe une un, je ne saurais pas définir, puis ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec mon cou et là, ce fut bien plus que des frissons c'était comme si il parvenait à deviner mes zones érogènes. Ses lèvres étaient a la fois douce, tendre , expertes et passionnées, mon intimité commençait à m'envoyer de vagues de plaisir d'une puissance que je n'aurais pu lui soupçonner, j'ai même cru que j'allais… Mais au moment où, il détacha un bref instant ses lèvres. J'étais paralysée à la fois soulagée que cet immense plaisir n'arrive pas tout de suite et sous une complète torture que celle-ci se fasse attendre. Les secondes me parurent une éternité, et il a plongé son regard tendre dans le mien, son magnifique regard d'émeraude, oh je ne me lasserai jamais de me rappeler ce regard qu'il a eu à cet instant et je ne sais plus exactement si c'est là ou bien avant, mais mon cœur redoubla ses battements et mes jambes commençaient à se vider de toute force. Quand il a posé ses lèvres sur l'autre partie de mon cou, j'ai complètement perdu le peu de contrôle qui me restait, j'en voulais plus encore, j'ai basculé ma tête et mon plaisir alternait entre petits et grands frissons et puis enfin sa bouche vint gouter la mienne. J'aime ses lèvres, j'entrouvrais les miennes un peu plus car je voulais ne faire plus qu'une avec celles-ci. Son baiser était si passionné, mon cœur battait à tout rompre, je ne voulais pas que cela s'arrête. Ses lèvres , sa bouche sa langue, j'aimais absolument tout et c'est là que ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais plus résister et j'ai… Le baiser a prit fin et j'étais complètement vidée, je n'en sentais plus mes jambes, il m'a fallu du temps pour que mes forces reviennent. »  


Oscar venait d'achever son récit et sentait ses joues brulantes. Rosalie se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle et Bernard améliorent leurs techniques. Elle regardait Oscar étonnée.

« Mon dieu Oscar, qu'est ce que cela vous auriez procurer si vous aviez été plus loin ! Vous être grimpée directement au septième ciel. Vous venez de me dire que vous n'étiez point amoureuse, permettez d'en douter, on ne peut , ressentir de telle chose sans aimer » dit Rosalie.

« Il faut croire que cela est possible Rosalie, et lorsque l'on aime cela doit être beaucoup plus fort encore »

« Plus fort ? Mais Oscar vous avez eu un orgasme avec de simples baisers, intenses, j'avoue mais tout de même. On a jamais entendu parler d'un huitième ciel Oscar…On ne peut ressentir tant si il n'y a pas d'amour »

« Tout n'est qu'une question d'hormones, il faut croire, c'est pour cela que je pense que tu te méprends Rosalie, ce ne pouvait pas être comme tu dis le Septième ciel »

Rosalie n'imaginait pas à quel point Oscar pouvait être soit aveugle ou bien obstinée à ne pas vouloir admettre l'évidence.

« Vous m'avez dit aimer ses lèvres, ses mains, sa peau, son regard, en ce qui concerne le regard, j'ai un peu de mal à l'assimiler à de l'hormonal »

Oscar eut un instant d'hésitation.

« Pourtant, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'André » conforta t'elle, « Il est comme un frère pour moi »

« Je n'ai pas de frères Oscar, mais je doute que si l'on embrasse son frère on ressente le plus petit désir »

Rosalie avait envie de secouer Oscar et de lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux.

« André doit être un fabuleux amant, dans ce cas, je me demande si je ressentirais la même chose si il venait à m'embrasser ? »

« Comment ? »

S' il fallait jouer à ce petit jeu, Rosalie allait y jouer.

Rosalie fit sonner la petite clochette.

« Que fais tu Rosalie ? »

« Je veux en avoir le cœur net, je vais demander à André de me faire la même chose, je suis sure qu'il acceptera de me rendre ce petit service »

Oscar se leva de son siège.

« Mais Rosalie tu n'y penses pas »

« Je suis sérieuse »  


« Mais tu es amoureuse de Bernard, tu ne vas embrasser André ? »

« Il faut bien je sache, pour reconnaitre la différence le jour où Bernard m'embrassera, cela tombe d'autant mieux qu'on pourrait à quelques détails près les croire jumeaux. Le test n'en sera que meilleur ! »

Oscar regardait Rosalie qui semblait avoir pris sa décision.

« Il n'en est pas question » lança la jeune femme sans prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Rosalie ne se laissa pas faire . Faire sortir la jalousie dévorante de son amie, c'était bien ici le but.

« Pourquoi cela, vous venez de me dire que vous n'en étiez pas amoureuse ? Alors en quoi y aurait t'il un problème »

La porte s'ouvrit et André entra souriant.

« Il vous faut quelque chose » demanda t'il.

« Oui » fit Rosalie

« Non » rétorqua Oscar.

« Oui ou non ? Vous avez fait appeler le service, je n'ai pas rêver » s'exclama t'il.

Rosalie s'avança vers André. Le sang d'Oscar ne fit qu'un tour . Cette jeune Rosalie, qu'elle avait fait entrer était le loup dans sa bergerie. Elle allait oser le faire, elle ne le supporterait pas, André était à elle ! Elle ne le toucherait pas ni elle ni une autre. Personne n'approcherait son André. Oscar devança rapidement Rosalie et prit le bras d'André qui fut bien étonné.

« Oui, j'ai un service à te demander, mais pour ça je dois te parler en priver » dit la colonel.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui , allez suis moi ».

Il quittèrent tous deux la pièce. Rosalie croisa ses bras d'un air satisfait.

« Si ça, ca n'a pas marché, la situation est perdue » déclara t'elle ;

Oscar qui ne pensait qu'à arracher André des griffes de la féline Rosalie entraîna André dans le jardin.

« Dis moi Oscar, tu comptes me tirer comme ça encore longtemps ? A ce rythme nous seront à Versailles pour le diner »

Oscar lâcha André et s'arrêta.

« Nous avions besoin d'aller si loin ? Alors c'est quoi ce service que tu veux me demander » interrogea André.  


Les pensées d'Oscar se bousculaient. Elle aimait André, Elle était amoureuse d'André. Elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'André lui voulait.

« Un service ?Quel service ? » dit Oscar confuse.

« Celui pour lequel tu m'as trainé jusqu'ici »

« Ah oui ce service là »

Oscar n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait raconté à André . Elle tournait la tête à droite et à gauche pour trouver de l'inspiration. André la fixait de son regard et elle sentait son cœur battre. Pendant ce temps André se demandait si la femme qu'il aimait n'avait pas bu un coup de trop. C'est là qu'Oscar vit au loin Fersen lui fait un petit signe. Elle eut une idée qu'elle crut sur le coup lumineuse.

« Voila ! Il faut que tu me fasses danser »

« Pardon ? Tu veux qu'on danse ? »

Dieu qu'il était beau avec cet air ahuri. Oscar fixait André . André commença à se mettre en position et proposer son bras sans trop comprendre. Oscar s'aperçut du malentendu.

« Oui mais pas là ! ce soir »

« Ce soir ? Je ne comprend rien »

Moi non plus pensait t'elle. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre, Fersen, la robe, la danse.

« Avec une robe , je ne sais pas danser plus de trois pas sans me prendre dans celle-ci, je danse gauchement, Fersen va me reconnaitre »

« Mais tu seras déguisée non ? »

Il avait décidément réponse à tout se disait Oscar bien embêtée mais c'était aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'aimait, il était vif et intelligent. Mon dieu , elle l'aimait se répétait t'elle.

« Oscar » dit André sûr cette fois qu'elle avait abusée de la bouteille..

Oscar se reprit.

« Oui mais il n'est pas idiot , si jamais il m'invite et que je danse aussi mal et qu'une fois encore je manque de tomber »

« Tu as failli tomber quand tu dansais avec Fersen ? » Décidément André en apprenait tous les jours.

« Oui, mais, il m'a rattraper avant que je ne touche le sol et…Oh mais ne n'est pas le sujet, voudrais tu oui ou non me rendre ce service ? »

« Oui, ca ne me dérange pas »

C'est loin de déplaire à André.  


« Parfait » Fit Oscar qui regrettait de ne pas être plutôt aller à la cuisine, elle aura pu se servir un triple cognac.

A suivre.

Bonjour et comme d'habitude merci pour les reviews, ah oui les hormones j'y ai pas pensé quoi qu'ils devaient bien savoir à l'époque qu'il y avait bien des trucs comme ça lol je ne sais pas , pas vérifié. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira

Grand-mère arriva à leur rencontre.

« Ah vous êtes là ! Je vous cherchais »

« Que se passe t'il Grand-mère ? » demanda Oscar

« Une heureuse nouvelle, je viens d'apprendre que demain, ta sœur Pélagie arrivait avec son bébé . Elle arrive plutôt que prévu »

« Oh ! c'est vrai » dit Oscar ravie. « Ah ! Mais demain, je ne serais pas là pour l'accueillir, je pensais aller avec Fersen pour aller me prendre un costume » dit t'elle un peu triste.

« Ce n'est pas grave, elle va rester quelques jours de toute façon » fit Grand-mère.

« Tu as raison »

Ainsi pensait André ;demain, Oscar avait prévue de passer la journée avec Fersen. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle voulait profiter de la présence de celui pour qui son cœur vibrait, c'était bien naturel.

« André, tu t'occuperas du bien être de Pélagie » ordonna Grand-mère.

« Très bien ».

« Allez rejoindre vos invités, ca ne se fait pas vous deux, d'être si peu avec eux , au fait monsieur Girodel nous a quitté, il te salue bien Oscar et te remercie de ton hospitalité »

« Bien allons les rejoindre » lança André.

A cet instant , Oscar se rappela qu'il fallait d'abord, qu'elle parle à Rosalie. Dès que son amie verrait André , elle allait sans doute lui redemandait de l'embrasser et cela était hors de question.

« André, veux tu bien préparer les chevaux ? Je vais leur proposer une ballade à cheval »

« Excellente idée Oscar, ca me fera du bien aussi »

André partit en direction des écuries tandis qu'Oscar rejoignait Rosalie qu'elle trouva en grande discussion avec Fersen.

« André n'est pas avec vous Oscar ?» demandait Rosalie.

« Non, il prépare les chevaux, je vous propose une promenade »  


« Oh, remarquable idée Oscar » dit Fersen.

« Rosalie, André étant occupé pourquoi ne proposes tu pas à monsieur de Fersen de le remplacer pour ce que tu voulais faire ? » proposa Oscar.

« qu…Comment ? »  
Rosalie venait d'être prise à son propre piège. Fersen qui avait été mise au courant de la discussion entre Oscar et Rosalie, comprit qu'il en fut de même pour lui.

« Oui, monsieur de Fersen a une solide réputation, et plus d'expérience qu'André, allons ! tu n'étais pas timide tout à l'heure » ajouta Oscar.

« C'est-à-dire qu'André est .. »

« Il est quoi ? » s'énerva Oscar « Fersen, est un très bel homme »

« Pourrais t'on m'expliquer ? » déclara Fersen faisant mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi les deux jeunes femmes parlaient.

« Rosalie voudrait embrasser un homme pour connaitre la différence entre un baiser d'amour et un baiser sans. Elle voulait embrassé André, mais comme celui-ci n'est pas là, accepteriez vous de lui rendre ce menu service Fersen, ainsi notre jeune Rosalie sera rassurée »

Oscar pensait surtout qu'elle n'aurait ainsi plus de raison pour aller aguicher son André.

Fersen et Rosalie se sentaient pris au piège comme des petites souris qui auraient voulues abuser du morceau de gruyère qu'on leur avait offert.

« Bien Rosalie » fit Fersen « Si cela peut vous être d'une quelque conque utilité » se résigna Fersen.

Fersen s'approcha de Rosalie. Heureusement pour elle , le Suédois était un véritable appolon. Après tout pensa t'elle ce n'était pas une si cruelle punition. Et Fersen qui trouvait Rosalie ravissante pensait la même chose.

Oscar vit les lèvres de Fersen dont elle se croyait encore amoureuse le matin embrasser celles de Rosalie. Elle observait la scène et elle ne ressentit aucun pincement au cœur. Absolument rien devant ce baiser qui aurait du lui briser le cœur si elle avait été réellement amoureuse du beau suédois. Au lieu de cela, cela lui rappela les lèvres d'André sur les siennes et son cœur repartit pour une course à mille a l'heure. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et André entrer.

« Les chevaux sont… » André ne put poursuivre sa phrase. Il s'attendait à tout sauf voir Rosalie et Fersen s'embrasser devant Oscar, Oscar qui avait le regard absent. Les lèvres de Rosalie et Fersen se séparèrent.

Oscar revint à la réalité.

« Alors ? » demanda t'elle.

André était éberlué.

« C'était très agréable, Monsieur de Fersen vous embrassez avec talent » déclara Rosalie.  


« Un compliment que je peux vous retourner Rosalie » renchérit Fersen

« Quoi d'autre ? » Demanda Oscar.

« Mais Oscar qu'est ce que ? » dit André.

« Agréable mais sans plus » dit Rosalie.

« Parfait, comme ça tu as ta réponse, plus besoin de chercher, on ne va tout de même passer la journée sur le sujet » fit Oscar satisfaite.

Pour Oscar, André était maintenant en sécurité, Rosalie ne chercherait plus à la séduire. Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci. Son cœur s'emballait à sa vue. André était si beau, et elle lui décocha un sourire accompagné d'un regard ravageur qui semblait dire « Je ferais bien de ton beau corps mon quatre heure ».

« Merci André, tu es adorable d'avoir fait si vite »dit t'elle d'un ton remplit de douceur.

André restait figé de stupeur. Oscar n'avait pas l'air le moins du monde contrariée par le baiser de Rosalie et Fersen. En fait elle avait un air satisfait et semblait d'une humeur sans égale. Le sourire qu'elle venait de lui faire l'avait touché en plein cœur. Sans compter qu'elle avait mentionné qu'il était adorable.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous à cheval. André constatat avec perplexité qu'Oscar était euphorique. Il en perdait son latin. Quant à Oscar, il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de sa vie. Son cœur était léger , ses forces décuplées et une joie immense à l'intérieur. Elle était comme ivre de bonheur et la vague de plénitude revenait de plus belle dès qu'André était proche d'elle. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu ignorer l'évidence si longtemps ? Elle était si éprise de lui, peut être justement à cause de la puissance de ses sentiments ? Mais avec tout ce qui s'était déroulé ces derniers jours, elle ne pouvait plus résister ces solides barrières avaient rompues.

Ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière. Ils descendirent de cheval.

« C'est un très bel endroit Oscar » constata Fersen.

« Oui, André et moi nous ne l'avons découvert que l'année dernière »

Rosalie décida d'aller cueillir des fleurs.

« Fersen, vous m'accompagnez ? »

« Avec joie » répondit t'il.

Les complices voulaient laisser leurs deux amis seuls.

André et Oscar étaient assis l'un près de l'autre. Une légère et douce brise soufflait. Oscar regardait André. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de se jeter dans ses bras. De sentir son corps, de l'embrasser. Elle s'approcha de lui voulant combler ses désirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait pas agir si simplement et se jeter sur André. Pour lui, elle était son amie. Elle se sentit stupide d'un coup , de n'avoir pas le moindre instant auparavant pensé à cela. Dans son esprit l'idée 

qu'elle ne pouvait peut être pas se comporter avec son ami de la sorte ne s'était pas posée. Sa fougue et ses émotions parlaient comme d'habitude avant sa raison.

André s'allongea sur l'herbe fraiche.

« Cet endroit , est parfait pour une petit sieste , tu devrais en faire autant Oscar » André ferma les yeux.

Oscar le contemplait son cœur battant. Elle détailla toute les parties de ce corps bien bâtit et si viril que possédait son ami. Elle était toujours tiraillée par cette envie de se blottir contre lui. Elle fixait son cou. Ce cou qu'elle avait eu déjà la chance de gouter. Ses sens était de nouveau en alerte maximum. Plus elle observait André, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse, l'endroit de sa virilité, plus elle l'observait plus l'intimité d'Oscar se faisait pressente à lui demander de combler rapidement certains désirs sous peine de sombrer dans la folie. Son désir , sa fougue, la force de sa passion lui ordonnait de tenter l'incroyable, qu'elle verrait après mais cette fois elle entendait la voix de sa raison qui lui conseillait d'éviter de tels actes. Ce n'était pas des manières d'agir. Elle devait respecter celui qu'elle aimait et ne pas lui sauter dessus ainsi.

Elle se résigna donc pour aller assouvir son désir, seule comme elle l'avait fait après le premier gage dans sa chambre en se remémorant tous ses baisers.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle ne savait que faire. Elle aimait André et ne savait rien de ses sentiments à lui , mise à part qu'il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Mais était t'il possible qu'André nourrisse à son égard quelques sentiments qui était peut être tout comme pour elle jusqu'à ce matin enfouis en lui ? Le cœur d'Oscar s'emballa. Si cela avait le cas pour elle , pourquoi pas pour lui ? Elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait un bel effet lors de son gage.  
Quelle chance se disait t'elle que les hommes ne pouvaient pas cacher ses choses là. Oscar était décidée, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller, à ne pas se battre, elle était colonel après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans André, il fallait donc lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle non plus. Si il y avait une seule chance qu' ''André soit amoureux d'elle ou puisse tomber amoureux d'elle. Elle devait le tenter.

Elle sourit ironiquement en pensant que lorsqu'elle se croyait amoureuse de Fersen, elle se laissait aller à la défaite, elle avait bien tenter ce fameux soir du bal une action, mais ne s'était t'elle pas enfuis dès que la situation était devenue critique pour elle ? Alors que là, elle n'abandonnerait jamais, elle séduirait ca prendrait peut être du temps mais elle ne laisserait pas tomber. Non André était tout pour elle, il était sa vie et Oscar n'était pas suicidaire. Elle voulait vivre et surtout vivre avec lui.

A suivre

Il était passé 11h du soir. Oscar était dans sa chambre. Elle essayait d'élaborer son plan séduction. Sa première décision fut de ne pas porter le fameux costume de sorcière le soir du bal . Comment attirer l'attention d'André dans cette tenue?. C'était impossible. Elle irait choisir une robe qui allait la mettre en valeur. Fersen la reconnaitrait mais ce n'était plus important.

On tapa à sa porte.

« Entrez » dit t'elle toujours pensive.

« Oscar, je suis prêt »

« Prêt pour quoi ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Pour le service que tu m'as demandé, te faire danser tu te souviens ? »

Oscar avait totalement oublié.

« Ah euh oui »

« Je t'attends en bas le temps que tu te changes »

« Me changer ? »

« Tu voulais t'entrainer à danser en robe… »

«Ah oui... »

Le problème était qu'Oscar n'avait pas de robe. Elle avait complètement oubliée ce détail lorsqu'elle avait eu son idée.

« C'est-à-dire André que je n'y ai pas pensé, mais je n'ai pas de robe »

« Ah, tu n'as plu celle que tu avais mis pour le bal avec… »

« Non, je l'ai jetée mais il y a les robes que Grand –mère garde pour moi au cas où »

« Oh non, en fait ca ne va pas être possible »

« Pourquoi ?»

« j'ai croisé Grand-mère en venant, elle est partie se coucher et tu sais tout comme moi que ces robes sont dans son armoire »

« Ah… »

« J'ai bien une idée mais… »

« Je t'écoute André ».  
Une demie heure plus tard, Oscar et André se trouvaient à la laverie du château. André tendait une robe de domestique à Oscar.

« Elle est propre Oscar, elle appartient à Eloise, vous avez pratiquement la même stature, ca devrait t'aller et les chaussures aussi je pense »

Oscar regardait l'immonde robe bleue. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'elle allait le séduire dans des atours féminins. Pas un décolleté en vue , il n'y avait pas plus fade.

«D'accord » fit Oscar en prenant la robe. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise devant André.

« Euh, tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je me change »  


« Ici ? »

« Oui, je ne vais pas retraverser tout le château pour aller m'habiller dans ma chambre, si on me croisait j'aurais l'air malin »

« C'est vrai » fit André.

« Je t'attends devant la porte » dit t'il.

« Non reste » dit Oscar avec un petit sourire en coin

« QUOI ! » cria t'il sous le choc. « Mais Oscar tu n'y penses pas , tu es…tu es… »

« Une femme ? »

« Merci de me l'apprendre André ,que ferais je sans toi » taquina t'elle. « j'ai beau être une femme, je ne saurais pas la fermer toute seule, je n'ai pas l'habitude » argumenta t'elle.

« On pourrait demander à Rosalie de… »

« Ah mais non !! » dit Oscar

« Mais enfin… » André commençait à être sérieusement embarrassé et Oscar l'avait remarqué.

« Personne ne doit le savoir , pas même Rosalie »

« Bien » fit André et il se retourna « tu peux y aller , rassures toi, je ne regarde pas »

Décidément André était galant. Il n'allait manifestement pas profiter de la situation. C'était un homme droit et respectueux. Ce qui à ce moment là énervait Oscar.  
Qu'importe, elle n'allait pas s'avouer si vite vaincue.

Elle enleva sa chemise et au lieu de la poser sur la chaise près d'elle. Elle la tendit à André. Celui-ci vit un bras d'une peau blanche éclatante venant de derrière lui , proposer de prendre la jolie chemise. Il saisit la chemise sans rien dire.

Oscar enleva ses bandes qui retenait sa poitrine prisonnière et fit de même. André était maintenant pleinement conscient qu'Oscar était poitrine dénudée derrière lui.

« Ouh, il fait un peu froid » s'exclama Oscar.

« Dans ce cas là, dépêches toi »

André mourrait d'envie de se retourner mais il se retiendrait. Si seulement Oscar savait à quel point il l'aimait et la désirer. Elle ne lui ferait sans doute pas subir ça. Son Oscar si pure et naïve ne pensait même pas au danger que la situation pouvait provoquer si il n'était pas l'homme qu'il était. C'est à ce moment qu'il prit le pantalon d'Oscar.

Nue, elle était nue derrière lui et il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Elle avait prit son temps pourtant. Il ne semblait pas tenter. Oscar décidait alors qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille un peu plus fort.  
Elle prit la robe et l'enfila par les jambes. Elle n'enfila pas les manches encore, elle plaqua le haut 

de la robe contre sa poitrine et dit

« C'est bon André, tu peux venir m'agrafer »

André se retourna quand il vit les bras encore dénudé d'Oscar.

« Mais Oscar enfiles les manches d'abord, avant que je l'agrafe ! »

« Oh pardon »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je dirais que tu le fais exprès. » A Ces mots Oscar sourit et se tourna pour lui montrer son dos nu et sa chute de rein.

Cette fois ci André ne dit rien. Il la contemplait cette chute de rein. Oscar enfila une manche puis l'autre Puis elle souleva ses cheveux afin qu'André puisse fermer sa robe.

André se répétait de rester calme. Qu'il fallait qu'il garde son sang froid. Les souvenirs de leurs gages tournaient eux aussi en boucles dans la tête du jeune homme depuis lors. Et dieu savait qu'il n'était pas de bois. L'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'avancerait, lui embrasserait la nuque et… Et la vision du visage furieux d'Oscar si il faisait ça le calma aussitôt.

« Que fais tu André ? Je suis prête » dit t'elle.

André s'avança et il commença à agrafer la robe d'Oscar par le bas. Celle-ci sentit malgré les précautions prise par André le contact des doigts d'André au creux de ses reins. Elle eut un frisson qu'il l'a fit bouger.

« Oh pardon Oscar »

« Ne t'excuses pas, c'était une sensation très agréable »  
André termina son action rapidement pour ne pas finir par commettre l'irréparable. Oscar se retourna avec un sourire très tendre.

« Merci André » , il était devant lui, il rougissait, elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant et s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Qu'est ce que… ? » fit André interloqué.

« J'apprend à devenir une femme, pour le bal de Samedi » dit t'elle « N'est ce point là une réaction de femme que de remercier d'un doux baiser son chevalier servant ? » poursuivit t'elle .

André depuis cet après midi , trouvait Oscar étrange. Elle était en train de lui cacher quelque chose.

« Allons danser » dit t'elle.

Alors qu'elle marchait, André se rendit bien compte qu'elle pouvait faire plus de trois pas sans tomber.

« Mais Oscar , tu m'as l'air très à l'aise dans cette robe »

Oscar se mordit les lèvres, c'est vrai. Elle était censée de pas savoir marcher avec une robe. André était décidément un homme pragmatique. Elle fit deux pas de plus et simula une chute.  


« Oscar »

André se précipita vers elle. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Tout va bien Oscar ? »

« Oui »

« Tant mieux » le jeune homme se releva tandis qu'Oscar restait par terre. Elle regardait comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Oscar, mais que fais tu relèves toi ! »

Oscar commençait à perdre patience. Il fallait donc tout lui expliquer.

« Un homme bien élevé, m'aiderait à me relever » dit t'elle.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu es une femme maintenant… Faut que je me fasse à cette idée »

Cette fois Oscar était vexée. Ne la voyait t'il donc pas comme une femme ?

« Bien sur , grand nigaud que je suis une femme ! » s'énerva t'elle soudain

« Oscar, pourquoi tu t'énerves ? D'habitude quand j'ai ne serait ce qu'un petit geste où une parole qui te rappelle ta féminité tu m'en fais un drame et aujourd'hui tu m'en fais un parce que je ne le fais pas ! »

La André n'avait pas tort, pensa t'elle.

« Tu as raison, et je m'en excuse, mais je te propose quelque chose André »

« Je t'écoute »

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, pour me préparer à me mettre dans le rôle d'une vraie femme , tu vas me traiter en tant que telle » dit t'elle fièrement.

« Alors ca j'y arriverai jamais » déclara en toute sincérité André.

« Mais vas y dit que je suis hideuse ! »

« Ce n'est pas ça Oscar, tu te méprends »

« Alors expliques moi ! »

« Tu es une femme, bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas une femme comme les autres. Tu es très loin de ces dames de la cour et c'est un compliment. Tu es forte, indépendante, courageuse et féminine à ta manière »

Oscar le fusillait du regard.

« Ne me fais pas ses yeux là, tu m'as encore mal compris « je veux dire que , oh et puis tant pis si tu 

te fâches parce que là je suis perdu ! Donc Oscar au risque de te décevoir, depuis toujours je te considère comme une femme, je ne t'ai jamais vu autrement qu'une femme, mais une femme à part. »

« Et c'est dans le bon sens ? »

« Mais bien entendu que c'est dans le bon sens ! Cela te rend unique , la plus belle de toute.

« Je te remercie » dit Oscar le cœur battant. C'était sans doute le plus beau compliment qu'on avait pu lui faire sur son statut de femme.

Soudain une voix retentit

« D'où vient ce boucan » c'était la voix du général . André aida vite Oscar à se relever .

« On retentera demain » dit Oscar

« Oui, si le général nous surprend, il nous tue »

A SUIVRE ;

Malgré l'heure tardive, Oscar était à son bureau, plume à la main. En tout bon militaire, elle faisait l'analyse de sa tactique.

Son bien aimé était resté respectable sur tous les points : Il ne fut pas tenter de profiter de la situation une seule fois : pas un seul regard volé de sa part. Par contre, elle avait remarqué que le petit baiser sur la joue avait eu son petit effet. Et il lui avait fait le plus merveilleux des compliments. Elle était à ses yeux, une femme unique et belle.

Oscar soupirait, le cœur plein d'espoir. Quel dommage que son père était dans les parages. Cependant, le discours d'André lui avait ouvrir les yeux. André n'avait pas vraiment relevé son petit jeu de séduction, tout simplement parce que cela ne pouvait pas lui venir à l'idée qu'elle puisse tenter une approche de cette manière, en usant de ses charmes féminins. Il fallait être moins subtile et plus directe, utiliser les mots, les gestes. Oui, mais des gestes de douceur, de tendresse, de proximité, de partage. Elle allait se faire plus câline et voir si il allait accepter de partager ces petits moments.

Elle continuerait de parfaire son plan demain. Malgré tout, elle désirait toujours trouver la robe parfaite pour le bal. Mais cette fois , elle avait une meilleure idée, pas une robe comme les dames de la cour, avec un tas de frou frou, non, une robe qui était comme elle. Une robe qui pourrait correspondre à la définition qu'André avait eu pour elle. Elle en discuterait demain avec Rose Bertin. N'était t'elle pas la plus douée des créatrices de mode.

De son coté André lui aussi analysait sa journée et le comportement inhabituel d'Oscar. Tout d'abord le baiser de Fersen et Rosalie qui l'avait laissé froide. Se serait-il trompé ? Ne serait t'elle en fin de compte pas amoureuse du beau suédois ? A vrai dire, depuis qu'il était sous leur toit, elle ne passait pas énormément de temps avec lui. Certes demain, elle l'accompagnerait à Paris …

André repensa à ce petit baiser sur la joue. Un autre geste bien curieux de la part de celle-ci. Et puis que lui était' il passé par la tête avec cette séance de déshabillage qu'elle lui avait fait ? Si cela avait 

été une autre femme, qu'Oscar, à ce moment, Il aurait tout de suite compris que la demoiselle lui lançait une invitation charnelle. Mais là il s'agissait d'Oscar. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

Soudain, il se rappela que son amie n'avait pas hésiter à se coller à lui lors du gage alors qu'elle devait sentir pleinement son érection. Le cœur d'André se mit à battre à toute allure. Elle s'était même pratiquement frottée à lui. Puis il se rappela qu'elle avait également basculait sa tête pour le laisser la couvrir de baisers, sans compter le petit gémissement qu'elle avait produit. Elle semblait aussi, sensible sur la façon dont il la percevait en tant que femme.

André était sous le choc, il se mit à considérer sérieusement la probabilité qu'Oscar ce soir s'était bien livré à un jeu de séduction avec lui. Cependant il ne voulait pas sauter sur les conclusions trop vite. Il prit la décision donc qu'à partir de demain, il allait être plus alerte et n'hésiterait pas à se laisser guider par sa belle et répondre à ses avances si elle lui en faisait.

André s'endormit avec l'étrange sensation qu'il était à un tournant de son existence.

Le lendemain et pour la seconde fois de la semaine, Grand-mère l'avait laissé dormir. Il était 12h passé quand il se réveilla. Oscar et Fersen étaient partis depuis longtemps et Rosalie avait décidé de les accompagner.

Vers 14h Pélagie et son époux anglais « Brett » étaient arrivés avec leur nouveau né « Stuart ».

Alors que le Général recevait Brett dans son bureau. André pouponnait en compagnie de Pélagie et de Madame de Jarjayes.

Stuart était dans les bras de Madame de Jarjayes et André assis à ses côtés faisait des mimiques ridicules pour faire sourire le bébé.

« Mon cher André, Ma sœur Oscar, manque un grand spectacle » dit Pélagie.

« Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle ferait pareil que moi » dit André

« Vous pensez ? » demanda Madame de Jarjayes.

« Oui, elle attendrait que tout le monde soit le dos tourné, ce serait la seule différence » fit André.

Madame Jarjayes sourit à ces mots.

« Que tu es mignon Stuart » dit André en jouant avec la petite main du bébé.

« André, j'ai toujours du mal à croire en vous voyant que vous n'êtes pas noble » lança Pélagie.

« Enfin Pélagie » réprimanda doucement Madame de jarjayes

« Tout va bien Madame » dit André « Il n'y a pas de mal »

« Franchement et sans méchanceté André, père a fait d'Oscar et vous, deux personnes complètement décalées de tous les schéma traditionnels. Il ne doit pas y en avoir deux comme vous dans tout le royaume de France »

« Que voulez-vous dire » interrogea André « Je comprend pour Oscar, mais… »

« Vous c'est exactement pareil. Père a fait d'Oscar, un homme, il lui a donné une vie d'homme mais pourtant c'est une femme, malgré tout elle n'est pas une femme , vous me suivez ? »

« Oui, je pense »

« Et il a fait de vous, un noble, vous avez reçu la même éducation, La reine et le roi vous adressent la parole, vous circulez librement à la cour et pourtant vous êtes roturier malgré tout vous n'en êtes pas réellement un non plus, du moins dans les définitions que l'on en connait, ni vous ni Oscar ne pouvait vous y rapporter. Vous êtes presque Anachronique. »

André sourit. Pélagie n'avait pas tort.  
« Oscar femme homme et André noble roturier » déclara Pélagie.

« Pélagie, je vous prie d'arrêter, cette discussion ne dérange peut être pas André mais elle m'est inconfortable » annonça Madame de Jarjayes.

« Pardonnez-moi mère »

« André, voulez vous prendre Stuart dans vos bras, je vois que depuis tout à l'heure vous en mourrez d'envie »

« Oh ce serait avec joie »

Madame de Jarjayes donna le bébé à André puis elle se leva.

« Pélagie, j'aimerai vous montrer mon costume pour le bal »

« Très bien, à ce propos, Brett et moi n'étions pas au courant des derniers changements et… »

« Ne vous inquiétez- pas mon enfant j'y ai pensé. Pour faire honneur au pays de votre mari vous serez habillée en Lancelot et votre époux en Guenièvre »

André se retint de ne pas rire. Samedi allait être décidément mémorable.

Pendant ce temps, Fersen, Rosalie et Oscar étaient sur le chemin du retour.

« Fersen, je crois que je ne me remettrais jamais de vous avoir vu essayer autant de robes, quelle dommage que la reine ne soit pas présente à ce bal costumé»

« Quelle chance voulez- vous dire »

« Celle que vous avez choisi vous va à ravir. Vous serez très « Jolie » cette robe renaissance met votre teint en valeur »

Oscar n'en put plus et se mit à rire.

« Merci Oscar. J'avoue que je suis déçu de n'avoir pu regarder le croquis que Rose vous à concocter »

« Il faut que ce soit une totale surprise. En tout cas, cette Rose a du génie. Elle a su créer une tenue au-delà de mes espérances. Je suis contente qu'elle puisse tenir les minces délais. J'ai hâte qu'elle me l'apporte enfin confectionnée »  


« Et vous Rosalie, vous ne dites rien » dit Fersen

« Je suis si honorée de porter l'uniforme de capitaine d'Oscar, Mme Bertin n'avait que peu de retouches à faire, je n'ai rien à dire, mise à part que j'ai hâte d'être à Samedi »

Leur carrosse arrivait au château . Ils descendirent de la voiture.

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Oscar. Tous ses essayages m'ont épuisés » dit Fersen.

« Allez vous reposer mon ami » approuva Oscar.

« Je vais voir si Grand-mère à besoin de mon aide » lança Rosalie.

A peine était t'elle entrée au château, qu'Oscar n'avait qu'une envie, voir André. Elle réalisait d'ailleurs qu'il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Elle trouva son ami dans le petit salon. Il venait de changer Stuart .

« Voilà tu es tout propre mon bébé » dit André. Il le reprit dans ses bras.

Oscar en eut le souffle coupé. André tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Il était à l'aise avec lui et il était très attentionné. Elle sentit son cœur fondre . Elle s'avança vers André.

« On dirait que tu as fait sa toute ta vie » dit t'elle d'une voix douce.

« Il faut dire que Stuart est un bébé facile, il ne fait que sourire et baver »

Oscar s'assis près d'André.

« Il faut croire qu'il n'a pas su résister à ton charme » dit Oscar souriante avec un regard pénétrant .

André prit note.

Oscar regardait Stuart agiter ses petits bras avec un grand sourire .

Pour prendre la main de Stuart Oscar se rapprocha d'André et se pencha.

« C'est vrai que Stuart est craquant lui aussi »

André ajouta le« lui aussi » à la liste. De ce fait, pour qu'Oscar ait un meilleur accès au bébé qu'il tenait, il se rapprocha aussi. Ils étaient maintenant coller l'un à l'autre. Leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre. Oscar se décida à entourer de son bras la taille d'André. Il laissa faire. Il n'avait plus grand doute à présent. Oscar tentait une approche .

Il décida donc de la regarder avec le regard de l'amour. Il verrait bien. Il fut tout de même étonné de voir Oscar lui soutenir le regard de la même manière tout en le serrant un peu plus fort. Aucun d'eux n'osaient prononcer un mot. Les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient été le bruit de leur cœur et les gazouillis de Stuart.

Oscar fit un geste de plus et reposa sa tête sur l épaule de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils regardaient maintenant tous deux le bébé.  


Oscar repensait au rêve d'André.

« Tu ferais un merveilleux papa » lui dit t'elle brisant ainsi le silence.

« Merci, Je suis sure que… » il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que la voix du général retentit.

« Oscar où êtes vous ? »

André et Oscar se séparèrent pour reprendre une position moins intime en un éclair .

« Ah vous êtes là ! Avez- vous choisi votre robe ? »

« Oui père »

« Bien »

Il s'avança près d'eux.

« André, donnez moi Stuart que je profite de mon petit fils »

André s'exécuta.

« Cela fait longtemps mon fils qu'on à pas prit le temps de discuter, racontez-moi vos nouvelles »

C'était la deuxième fois que le Général les interrompait. Oscar et André maudissaient celui-ci qui avait le don d'arriver toujours au mauvais moment.

A suivre.

Oscar se réveilla de bon matin, nous étions Vendredi. Elle n'avait pas pu la veille partager plus d'intimité avec André car le général ne les avait tout bonnement pas quitté puis sa mère, Pélagie et son mari les avaient rejoint. Les discussions n'en finissaient plus et finirent très tard..

Elle avait bien hésitée à aller trouver André discrètement dans sa chambre mais elle s'était mais elle jugeait qu'il fallait mieux continuer sur une stratégie tout en douceur pour ne pas effrayer sa proie.

Quant à André, il avait décidé de se laisser porter par les actions d'Oscar. Pélagie lui avait bien dit : il n'était peut être pas véritablement roturier mais pas non plus noble. Dès lors, il ne tenterait rien d'extravagant sans qu'Oscar lui en donne clairement le signal. Il appréciait déjà énormément l'évolution de leur relation.

Alors qu'André dormait toujours, l'ainée des sœurs Jarjayes, Elise, était arrivée suivi de Françoise, Catherine et Martine.

Les sœurs prirent chacune de leur nouvelle, deux d'entre elles après à peine quelques mots échangés, avaient succombées au charme du galant Suédois.

André eut à peine le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde que Grand-mère le kidnappa pour terminer les préparatifs de la salle de bal dont l'accès était interdit à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas domestiques.

André manquait à Oscar et Oscar manquait à André. Ils étaient sous le même toit mais ne s'étaient vus que quelques secondes. C'est alors qu'en allant rejoindre sa mère qui avait convoqué toutes ses filles que le colonel croisa André qui sortait juste de la salle de bal.

« André » dit t'elle en courant vers lui.

« Oh Oscar, ça va tu tiens le coup ? » demanda t'il d'une voix tendre.

« Je fais de mon mieux, mes sœurs sont des vrais moulins à paroles, elles ne cessent de me harceler de questions »

« Tu aurais du faire comme avec tes soldats, les réunir et leur faire un discours sur les derniers événements au lieu de t'entretenir avec elles une par une »

« Cela aurait été bien pratique, mais elles n'auraient pas appréciées »

« C'est sûr ».

« Et toi ? Comment ca se passe ? »

Oscar s'avança pour être plus proche d'André et elle lui prit la main. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« La salle de bal est resplendissante Oscar, nous avons fait tout ce que ta mère nous a demandé et c'est une réussite »

André prit l'autre main d'Oscar dans la sienne. Ils se regardaient intensément.

Et pour la troisième fois consécutives, la voix du général retentit au loin.

« Oscar, où êtes vous ? Votre mère vous attend »

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent en un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas vrai ! Il a un sixième sens ou quoi ? » lança Oscar.

André se mit à rire. Oscar était adorablement énervée que leur moment d'intimité avait encore une fois été perturbé.

« Tu trouves ca drôle ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne passe son temps qu'à me chercher en ce moment, ca devient infernal André. » s'énerva t'elle encore.

« Tu devrais y aller, avant qu'il ne se mette en colère parce que tu fais attendre ta mère » conseilla André.

« Oui » alors qu'Oscar tournait à peine les talons, André dérogea à sa règle de laisser Oscar tout faire et ne put résister à la tirer doucement vers lui , pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Le cœur d'Oscar venait de faire un nouvel exploit dans sa poitrine. André lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Pour te donner du courage » dit t'il et il partit sur ses mots avec un large sourire.

Oscar restait là au milieu du couloir encore sous le coup de l'agréable surprise. André s'était laissé aller a l'embrasser, ce petit baiser sur la joue tout simple transporta son cœur. C'est alors que la voix du général se fit une nouvelle fois entendre.

« Oscar, si je vous trouve… » menaçait t'il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise à coté de Pélagie qui portait Stuart dans ses bras. Elle jetait de brefs et discrets regards à l'adorable bébé. Pélagie le remarqua.

« Tu veux le porter dans tes bras ? » demanda t'elle.

« Non, » dit fièrement Oscar.

Madame de Jarjayes regardait sa fille mentir et repensait aux mots d'André.

« Mes enfants ; je vous ai toute réunis ici pour vous raconter un secret » commença Madame de Jarjayes.

Oscar ne s'attendait pas à cela. Quel secret sa mère pouvait t'elle bien avoir ?

« Votre père et moi allons fêter nos 40 ans de mariage et nous en sommes extrêmement fiers. »

« Mes félicitations, Mère » dit Elise.  
« Merci, mais avant tout, j'aimerais vous faire partager notre histoire. Les années passent si vite, vous êtes tous adultes et je me suis rendue compte que vous nous connaissiez bien peu. »

Les sœurs se regardaient intriguées.

« Votre père est quelqu'un de très secret qui déteste montrer ses sentiments, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre, il est autoritaire, capricieux, versatile et imprévisible, absolument tout mon contraire , mais croyez- moi, notre mariage bien qu'en apparence calme certainement à vos yeux est une aventure chaque jour. Votre père, il n'y en a pas deux comme lui. Chacune d'entre vous en a subit les excentricités. ».

A ce moment, Madame Jarjayes appuya son regard sur Oscar.

« Nous avons connus des moments difficiles et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas toujours été d'accord avec ses décisions. Pélagie, lorsqu'il y a vingt ans de cela il vous à envoyer en Angleterre parce que vous étiez douée pour les langues étrangères et qu'il voulait vous utilisez pour lier des contacts avec ce pays. Mon cœur saigna. Surtout qu'il vous avait déjà envoyé , Françoise chez une cousine italienne. Votre père a toujours pensé grand et c'est un visionnaire mais nous en avons tous un jour où l'autre payé le prix.»

« Mère »

« Je ne vais pas passer en revue tous ses caprices, mais j'aimerai vous dire que je suis fière de vous mes filles. Vous avez toutes su devenir des femmes accomplies malgré les exigences de votre père. A ce propos Catherine, j'espère que vous nous ferez l'honneur de chanter demain. »

« Ce serait un honneur mère ».

Madame de Jarjayes sourit.  


« Nous ne vous avons jamais racontés comment nous sommes venus votre père et moi à nous marier »

« Oh mère, voulez-vous dire que ce n'était pas un mariage arrangé ? »

« Pas exactement, quand notre père et moi, nous nous sommes rencontrés lors d'un bal masqué j'étais déjà promise au duc de Guéméné. »

« Quelle horreur » s'exclama soudain Oscar tout haut.

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire mon enfant » s'amusa Madame de jarjayes. « Le duc était très épris de moi et mon père qui n'était que Baron était ravi au comble de la joie »

« Ainsi père vous à voler à ce duc » dit Françoise « Comme c'est romantique, racontez-nous ».

Oscar comprit soudain pourquoi le Duc de Guéméné ne pouvait pas la voir en peinture. Elle était le fils de celui qui lui avait prit sa fiancée. Comme quoi, il y a une explication à tout, se disait t'elle.  
« De son coté, comme vous le savez, même si il ne parle quasiment jamais de ses jeunes années, votre père fut élevé par son oncle à la mort de vos grands parents. Il avait à peine dix ans. Son père était reconnu pour ses qualités de grand militaire et ne il ne rêvait que de pouvoir faire honneur à la mémoire de celui-ci »

A l'écoute du récit de sa mère, Oscar réalisa que son père et André avait quelque chose en commun. La perte de leur parents. « ce petit a perdu ses parents, il est encore sous le choc et très fragile et vous vous lui faites vivre un enfer , imaginez ce qu'il ressent ? Que ressentiriez vous mon enfant si moi et votre mère périssions dans un incendie. Que vous vous retrouviez orphelin ? Ce petit a besoin d'amour ».

Les paroles qu'il avait alors eu lorsqu'elle était petite prenait dès lors un autre sens. Son père savait ce qu'André avait traversé.

« Il n'était pas intéressé par le mariage, mais son oncle insista pour son bien à ce qu'il se rende à ce bal pour trouver une épouse. Nous avons eu le coup de foudre mais notre mariage était impossible, j' étais promise au duc, il n'était que comte, mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Nous avons décidés de devenir amis, mais la passion était trop forte. Votre père insulta le Duc de Guéméné en disant à mon père qu'il était intolérable pour mon père de laisser sa fille se marier à un homme qui ne savait pas tenir une épée correctement. Qu'un bon époux devait savoir protéger sa femme et sa famille et pas uniquement avec son titre mais avec son courage et son épée »

Oscar n'en revenait pas même si elle reconnaissait bien la fougue de l'homme. Le tempérament bien trempé de celui ci. Elle soupira, elle était bien la fille de son père…

« Il y eu donc un duel, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'il le remporta brillamment . Mon père lui accorda donc ma main. »

Martine soupirai d'aise.

« Quelle belle histoire mère ».

« Merci de nous l'avoir conté » fit Françoise.

Voilà une histoire qu' Oscar avait hâte de raconter à André.

Plus tard, Oscar cherchait son bel amour mais aucun signe de lui.

« Grand-mère, tu aurais vu André ? Ca fait un petit moment que je le cherche Serait' il dans la salle de bal ? Si oui tu peux lui dire de venir »

« Ah Oscar, non, André est partit sur ordre de ton père il y a deux heures de cela »

Le cœur d'Oscar s'arrêta. La panique la saisit. Son André était partit, son père lui avait donné ordre de quitter le château.

« Partit ! Mais pourquoi ? Comment, non ! Ce n'est pas possible » criât t'elle. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Mais enfin Oscar, ca ne va pas ? On dirait que tu crois qu'il nous a quitté pour toujours ? Il est juste partit chercher une course en ville pour le Général »  
A ces mots, Oscar se sentit soulagée puis devant le regard intriguée de Grand-mère, complètement ridicule.

« Oui, bien sûr… Je suis fatiguée, je vais faire une sieste , Grand –mère »

Grand-mère regardait Oscar s'éloignait se demandant ce qui avait prit Oscar juste à l'instant.

A suivre.

Il était tard et André se trouvait toujours chez le tailleur.

« Pardonnez-nous de vous faire attendre monsieur » dit l'assistant du tailleur « Mais Mr de la tour, a encore quelques rectifications à faire sur le costume que Monsieur de jarjayes lui à commandé »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends ».

Oscar avait attendu toute la soirée le retour d'André en vain, elle était déjà endormie depuis une heure lorsque celui-ci rentra enfin. Tout le monde dormait. Il décida donc de prendre l'encombrant paquet dans avec lui. Il donnerait demain, sa robe au général.

André observait la boite. Il avait bien envie de l'ouvrir par curiosité. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec la robe du général. Cette pensée lui déclencha un fou rire.

Le lendemain Rose Bertin fit livrer de très bonne heure la tenue d'Oscar, de Fersen et l'uniforme retouché.

Le Général croisa sa fille alors qu'elle allait entrer dans sa chambre avec son paquet.

« Ah ! mon fils ! »

« Il est hors de question que vous ne voyez mon costume avant ce soir » dit t'elle tout de suite .

« Bien… Dites moi, je n'ai pas encore vu André, je sais qu'il est rentré et il a quelque chose pour moi en sa possession »

« Il n'est pas 8h du matin, il dort encore »

« Ce garçon est une marmotte ! » maugréa le Général.

« Père, laissez le dormir, il a du rentrer très tard hier »

« Vous êtes trop bon avec lui Oscar ! Un homme ne se lève pas aux alentours de midi comme il le fait ! »

« Père, quand il travaille c'est lui qui se lève le premier dans cette maison » rétorqua Oscar « Je pense qu'il mérite ce repos ! » le ton était ferme.

« Je vous préviens, je n'attendrais pas midi Oscar, je l'attend avec mon paquet à 11h dans mon bureau. »

Le général laisse Oscar sur ces mots.

Vers 10h Oscar cogna à la porte de la chambre d'André.

« André, debout mon amo ..AMI !!mon ami ! Père veut que tu sois dans son bureau a 11h avec son paquet ».

« Très bien Oscar je me lève » dit André.

Oscar restait devant la porte. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé entrer… Pélagie vint à sa rencontre.

« Ah Oscar, , mère est avec Stuart dans le jardin, je vous cherchais, allons faire une promenade ensemble. »

Oscar du se résigner à quitter les lieux.

A 11h précise André se tenait dans le bureau de l'autoritaire père de famille.

« Je vous remercie André d'être aller le chercher pour moi »

« Je suis à votre service monsieur » dit André simplement. Alors qu'André allait disposer, le Général le retint.

« André, attendez ! »

« Oui monsieur ? »

Monsieur de Jarjayes s'approcha de lui. Il le fixait du regard puis leva la main vers le visage d'André et dégagea la mèche brune Du jeune homme qui recouvrait l'œil invalide ». André ne bougea se demandant ce que lui voulait son maitre.

« Souffrez vous toujours mon enfant ? » dit t'il concerné.

« Euh, non, je ne sens plus rien depuis quelques mois, monsieur »

Le général laissa retomber la mèche.

« J'en suis heureux »dit t'il

Le général retourna s'asseoir. André était touché de l'intérêt que le militaire venait de lui porter.

« André, prenez une chaise, j'ai à vous parler. J'ai une décision à prendre concernant Oscar et comme vous êtes la personne qui la connaissait la mieux, j'aimerai avoir votre opinion ».

André ne se sentait soudain plus trop à l'aise. L'homme était réputé pour prendre des décisions toujours très discutables.

« Voila, mon épouse n'a eu de cesse ces derniers temps, de me rappeler l'âge d'Oscar. Cette année mon fils a fêté ses trente ans »

« Oui »

« Madame de Jarjayes est très préoccuper par un certain sujet c'est pourquoi, elle à observé le comportement d'Oscar avec Stuart ses deux derniers jours et a prit très au sérieux une phrase que vous lui auriez dit au sujet d'Oscar et les bébés. »

« Oui, je vois de quoi vous parlez »

« Bien. Mon épouse a su m'ouvrir les yeux sur une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Oscar prend de l'âge et même si je me plais à penser qu'il est un homme, je n'oublie pas qu'il est une femme. Une femme qui plus l'âge avançant, ne pourra bientôt plus avoir l'opportunité d'avoir d'enfant. Elle vit là ses dernières années de fertilité et mon épouse pense qu'il n'y a pas de chose plus cruelle que de priver une femme de devenir mère. »

André avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles et il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que la conversation prenait.

« J'aimerai votre avis. Pensez-vous Qu'Oscar aimerait devenir mère ? »

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cela. Non seulement il ne connaissait pas la réponse mais c'était à Oscar a qui il fallait poser la question. Pourquoi le général lui faisait t'il subir cette torture ?

« Le mieux serait que vous lui demandiez. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle aime sa carrière militaire »

« Je vois… , André, ma femme m'a beaucoup fait réfléchir ses derniers temps et dieu sait que j'ai pendant longtemps refusé sa requête mais je dois vous dire que le bal costumé de ce soir, cette thématique de faire habiller les hommes en femmes et les femmes en hommes, n'a été créer que dans le but de faire porter une robe à Oscar sans que celle-ci ne se referme et agisse comme une tête de mule face à cette idée.. Ma épouse désire qu'Oscar ait l'opportunité de se révéler sa féminité. »

« Vous désirez la marier… ? » dit André d'une voix faible. Il redoutait la réponse du Général.

« Oui, André »

Alors tout cela, ce bal costumé, le petit Stuart, tout n'était qu'un piège pour pouvoir mener Oscar sur la voix du mariage. Le cœur d'André sombrait dans les ténèbres.

Pendant ce temps, Oscar déballait son costume avec joie et fierté. Elle se disait qu'André allait être 

bien surpris de ne pas la voir vêtue en hideuse sorcière. Ce costume était parfait en plus il mettrait toutes ses formes féminines en valeur.

A suivre.

Il était 1h de l'après midi et Oscar n'avait toujours pas vu André.

« Fersen, avez-vous croisé André ? »

« Non, Oscar. »

« Et toi Rosalie ? »

« Non. »

Oscar était soucieuse. Elle alla voir Grand-mère qui s'affairait en cuisine. Il y avait une agitation sans pareil dans cette partie du château.

« Grand-mère, as-tu vu André ? »

« Oui, je l'ai croisé lorsqu'il sortait du bureau de ton père , il est allé directement dans sa chambre »

« Ah, pourtant j'ai frappé à sa porte, il ne m'a pas répondu et la porte était fermée »

« Oui, oh Oscar, il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne »

« Comment ? »

« Il semblait ailleurs, je me demande bien quelle mouche l'a encore piqué ».

Cette fois ci Oscar était vraiment inquiète. Elle retenta d'aller frapper à la porte de son ami.

« André, c'est Oscar, je suis là, ouvres moi »

Pas de réponse.

« André, je t'en prie , je m'inquiète »

« Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter Oscar. Ca va, je suis tout bêtement nauséeux » dit la voix d'André.

« Tu es malade ? Mais alors ouvres moi, je vais prendre soin de toi »

« Non, Oscar, je ne préfère pas, ce n'est pas très réjouissant à voir »

« Je m'en moque, ouvres moi »

« Non, Oscar, écoutes je vais me reposer, ce soir je suis de service, Grand-mère compte sur moi ! On se verra ce soir »

« Tu n'es qu'une tête de mule ! » grogna t'elle « Fais donc comme tu veux, je m'en fiche totalement » dit t'elle vexée.

Toute l'après midi Oscar était de mauvaise humeur mais aussi très inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir André malade.  
Une heure avant qu'elle ne doivent se changer, elle retourna cogner à sa porte.

« André, tu te sens mieux ? »

« Je croyais que tu t'en fichais » dit t'il.

« André !! tu sais bien que je dis toujours ça quand je suis fâchée mais que je n'en pense pas un mot. »

Pas de réponse.

« Tu le sais au moins !! » dit Oscar plus fort.

« Oui »  
« Bon , alors ouvres moi »

La voix du général retentit soudain .

« Oscar, que faites vous là ! vous devriez aller rejoindre Eglantine qui vous attends pour vous changer ! » dit le Général.

« Oui mais »

« Mon fils !Je ne veux pas que vous arriviez en retard »

« Bien père ».

Oscar se rendit donc rejoindre Eglantine qui effectivement l'attendait avec Rosalie qui était déjà toute habillée. Oscar eut un temps d'arrêt à la vue de Rosalie qui avait lâché ses cheveux pour l'occasion.

« Comment me trouvez-vous Oscar ? » dit t'elle.

« Il te va à merveille, tu fais un peu frêle dedans, mais il te va à ravir »

« Merci Oscar ».

« Laisses nous Rosalie, c'est à mon tour » dit Oscar.

Une heure plus tard, elle était habillée. Elle était très contente du résultat sur elle. C'était vraiment le costume parfait. Elle s'avançait vers la salle de bal le cœur battant. Espérant qu'André se sentait mieux et serait là pour la voir. Les portes s'ouvrit devant elle et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise et son émerveillement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle.

La salle de bal qu'elle connaissait était totalement transformée. Elle ressemblait à l'intérieur d'un palais grecque, le mobilier avait changé, il n'y avait plus rien de moderne. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps et les invités devant elle aussi. Fersen avec sa magnifique robe renaissance se trouvait à coté d'une François 1er . Elle tournait la tête et vit Lancelot et Guenièvre, César et Cléopâtre un peu plus loin. Tout semblait irréel. Elle vit également son père et sa mère. Pas de costume extravagant pour ses parents. Le général portait fièrement la copie de la robe préférée de sa 

femme, et une perruque qui reproduisait sa coupe cheveux quant à sa mère, elle portait la copie de l'uniforme militaire de son époux. Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite, qu'en fait son entrée n'était pas passé inaperçu et que si elle observait tout ce monde, lui aussi ne voyait plus qu'elle.

Le général était admiratif devant la beauté de sa fille.

« Monsieur, notre fille est magnifique »

« Et elle a su trouver le costume qui marie parfaitement son caractère et sa féminité »

Fersen regardait également avec fascination Oscar.

Oscar se tenait là debout devant eux, dévoilant de façon assez osé ses charmes, mais avec une classe incroyable de femme forte, indépendante et courageuse. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval mais elle les avait laissé rebelle. Elle portait un corset rouge vif en velours, si normalement le corset devait se trouver sous la robe, ici ce n'était guère le cas, il se trouvait par-dessus une chemise blanche sans col qui ne dépassait pas la hauteur du corset au niveau de sa poitrine ainsi tous pouvaient contempler les formes parfaites de celle-ci. Les manches était amples, mais ses épaules étaient entièrement dénudées. Une longue jupe droite noire portant le sigle des pirates, donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était enveloppée dans un de leur immense drapeaux La jupe était, fendue sur toute la longueur en partant du haut de la cuisse gauche révélant un dague attachée à celle-ci. Elle portait des bottes rouges qui lui remontaient jusqu'en haut du genou et autour de sa taille, un ceinturon avec son épée.

Elle s'avança dans la salle cherchant du regard où était André.

«Oscar est divine ce soir, C'est un colonel resplendissant, mais une femme pirate incroyable » fit la François 1er au beau Suédois.

Fersen baisa la main de celle-ci .

« Certes Madame, mais je suis sûr que vous auriez égaler sa beauté ma Reine… »

« Chut, voyons, Fersen, je suis ici incognito, appelez moi donc François. » dit Marie Antoinette en souriant.

Oscar fit le tour de la salle de bal et point d'André pourtant elle guettait la moindre silhouette qui portait un plateau.

« Oh André, tu m'as dit que tu allais mieux ! Où es tu ? Je me suis donnée tant de mal pour toi » pensait t'elle.

A SUIVRE

Voila, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop nulle à décrire la robe d'Oscar, je suis pas douée pour les descriptions. J'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux.

Les minutes passaient et Oscar ne profitait nullement de la soirée. Sa sœur Catherine se mit à chanter. Elle avait une voie divine.

Si André ne venait pas, alors elle irait le voir dans sa chambre. Cette fois ci, elle défoncerait sa porte qu'importe !  


Grand –mère vint vers elle.

« Ma petite Oscar, tu as l'air contrariée. Pourtant tu devrais t'amuser. Et puis c'est pas tous les jours que tu peux voir tes parents ainsi accoutrés ! »

« Comment veux tu que je m'amuse Grand-mère, André n'est pas là , il est malade » dit Oscar déçue et inquiète en même temps.

« Mais enfin, ma petite, André n'est pas malade, il vient juste d'entrer »

« Quoi ? »

Oscar se retourna brusquement et à la vue de celui-ci, son cœur cru défaillir. André se tenait là à quelques mètres d'elle. Il la regardait probablement avec la même expression d'admiration.  
Il était là devant elle, paré des plus beaux atours. On aurait dit un prince tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée, avec sa veste d'un velours vert foncé profond et intense tout comme son pantalon. Sa chemise à jabot était d'un blanc éclatant. Lui aussi avait laissé ses cheveux rebels.

Ils restaient la à se dévisager, émerveillés par la vision qu'ils avaient de chacun d'eux. André sourit tendrement et s'avança vers Oscar. A chaque pas, le cœur d'Oscar battait plus fort. Il s'arrêta quand il fut devant elle. Ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux . Ils ne voyaient plus les autres. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

André fit la révérence.

« Si tu veux bien m'accordercette danse ? » Oscar qui demeurait toujours sans voix tendit sa main tremblante. André lui saisit la main et avec un petit sourire en coin lui dit :

« Je t'intimide tant que cela Oscar ? Ce n'est pourtant que moi , André ».

Ils étaient maintenant en train de danser. Oscar fixait toujours l'amour de sa vie dont la beauté la rendait tout simplement physiquement muette.

« Oscar, ton silence commence à m'inquiéter. Je sais que je suis vraiment très beau et je comprends que tu en aies le souffle coupé… »

Il ne put finir.

« Malade hein ! Tu t'es fichu de moi André !»

« Ah, je te retrouve enfin » dit André tout en la faisant tournoyer.

« Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! j'étais morte d'inquiétude » lui dit t'elle.  
« Pardon Oscar, mais je ne voulais te faire la surprise , et mon effet n'aurait pas été aussi réussi, si tu m'avais vu avant. Tu me connais tellement, que tu aurais soupçonné quelque chose »

« Tout de même » insista t'elle pour la forme.

« Par ailleurs, tu m'as bien eu aussi, je m'attendais à voir une affreuse sorcière, pas une excitante pirate »

« Je trouvais que pirate, me correspondait mieux »

« Tu avais raison et pour Fersen ? Il t'a reconnu ?» S'inquiéta t'il tout de même.

« Qu'importe » dit simplement Oscar ce qui fut amplement suffisant pour André. Fersen ne comptait plus, n'avait peut être jamais compter.

« Mais au fait André, cette tenue, comment ? C'est hors de prix » s'interrogea la jeune femme.

« Ton père »

« Comment ? » fit Oscar surprise.

« La tenue que je suis allé chercher hier chez le tailleur était en fait la mienne !! »

Oscar tourna la tête pour voir son père. Elle vit son père la regardait, mais n'avait pu déchiffrer son regard. Le général ne laissait rien transparaitre à moins que cela ne fut à cause de la tenue qu'il portait.

Madame de Jarjayes prit son époux par le bras.

« Je vous remercie Raignier, c'est un bonheur de voir ainsi ma fille»

« C'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier Louise. Quel leçon me donnez- vous là. Je suis habillé en femme , vous en homme et il en va de même pour tout le monde ici hormis Oscar et André. Ce soir nous sommes les travestis et eux sont enfin comme ils devraient être. Nous les voyons enfin tels qu'il sont réellement et c'est à nous de jouer la comédie. »

« Ne soyez pas trop dur avec vous, monsieur, il suffit de voir quel costume Oscar à choisi pour comprendre qu'il y avait dans votre choix, à sa naissance, quelque chose de censé, tout comme le jour où vous avez placé André à ses cotés. »

Oscar et André dansaient toujours et une fois la musique terminée André proposa à Oscar une petite promenade dans la roseraie qu'elle accepta tout de suite. Elle n'avait pas quitté son bras pour se rendre jusque là.

La nuit était étoilée et en cette soirée d'Octobre, il faisait encore chaud.

« Mon père me surprendra toujours » dit Oscar.

« En plus il a l'art de la mise en scène » dit André ironiquement.  
« Racontes moi »demanda t'elle doucement.

« Oui, surtout qu'il m'a demandé de lui rendre un service … »

« Un service ? »

André commença à raconter son histoire et tout de suite la jeune femme s'insurgea.

« Mais comment a-t-il pu te demander si je voulais avoir des enfants ! c'est incroyable ça ! Il a cette manie de toujours aller te voir avant parce qu'il sait que tu peux m'amadouée »

« Ah oui, j'ai tant d'influence sur toi ? » dit André avec un petit rire.

« Oh ne fais pas l'idiot ! je sais très bien que tu le sais »

« Peut être mais j'espère avoir été clair tout de même Oscar, que malgré mes avis , ce ne sont que des conseils, je pense toujours que chacun à le droit de mener sa vie comme il l'entend »

« J'en ai conscience , c'est pour ca que je t'écoute »

Oscar et André s'assirent sur un banc. André entoura Oscar de son bras . Elle se blottit contre lui. Elle se sentait si bien. André poursuivit le récit de son entretien avec le Général.

« Vous désirez la marier ? »

« Oui »

André baissa les yeux .

« André, vous êtes pale soudain, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le Général.

« Tout va bien, la fatigue sans doute, je suis rentré tard hier, d'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser »

« Non, j'ai encore à vous parler. Voyez –vous, marier Oscar ne va pas être si facile, il va me falloir une fois de plus votre aide »

« Comment ? »

André serra les poings. Le général n'allait tout de même pas lui demander de choisir les potentiels prétendants. Il y avait des limites à ce qu'il pourrait supporter et il était hors de question pour lui de jouer à ce jeu là. Qu'importe les foudres du général.

« Ecoutez- moi, je suis un homme réaliste, ma fille n'est plus toute jeune, très belle, mais vieille fille malgré tout. De plus, il a son caractère qui tient particulièrement de moi, sans compter l'éducation que je lui ai donné qui n'a rien arrangé à l'affaire. Elle est également une militaire, il sait se battre et commande des hommes, nous passerons sur son coté autoritaire. Ma fille réunit à elle seule toute les conditions pour faire fuir tous les prétendants du royaume. »

André ne savait que penser de ce discours, bon signe ou mauvais signe ?

« De plus, je suis un père exigeant et je veux pour ma fille, malgré qu'elle sache parfaitement se défendre, un homme qui sache la protéger. Je suis encore très vieux jeu là-dessus, l'époux doit pouvoir être à même de protéger sa femme et non l'inverse »

« Je suis d'accord avec vous Général » dit André.

« Il ne m'a pas fallu très longtemps pour deviner le nom du parfait prétendant : Lorsqu'Oscar était enfant, il n'y avait pas meilleur compagnon de jeu que vous. Quand il devint jeune militaire, il n'y avait pas meilleur chevalier servant à ces cotés pour veiller sur lui et le servir. Maintenant Femme, je pense qu'il ne peut y avoir meilleur époux que vous. »

« Général … » dit André sous le choc.  


« André, oui j'ai été souvent injuste avec toi , mais il ne faut pas m'en tenir rigueur, en fait , je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, promets moi de veiller sur elle, je te confie Oscar , je te la donne »

Oscar regardait André bouché bée.

« Il m'a donné à toi ? »

« Oui Oscar »

« Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » dit Oscar le cœur battant.

« Je lui ai dit que je veillerais sur toi, au péril de ma vie si il le fallait mais que pour moi, tu étais libre de ton choix , il n'a rien dit et m'a ensuite donné le paquet en m'expliquant qu'il était pour moi, pour le bal de ce soir »

André regarda Oscar avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Je ne t'imposerai rien Oscar, si tu acceptes, si tu désires rester militaire, cela me convient tout autant »

« André tu veux que je réponde, mais tu ne m'as pourtant pas dit le plus important…, je ne peux pas t'épouser pour faire plaisir à mon père et tu ne peux m'épouser pour ses mêmes raisons, il faut que je sache si…»

Oscar n'eut pas à formuler sa question.

« Je t'aime Oscar, depuis le premier jour où tu m'es apparue comme dans un éblouissement sans fin, je n'ai cesser de t'aimer. »

Les larmes d'Oscar coulaient.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime André, Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime » dit t'elle avant de le serrer contre elle. « Je veux vivre avec toi ».

Oscar et André s'embrassèrent passionnément sous le ciel étoilé.

Alors, finalement, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt, il a bien fallu que je prenne le temps de l'écrire… Mais vous le lirez au réveil si vous êtes déjà endormis. Vous l'aurez remarqué quelques phrases ne sont pas de moi…

Je vous ferai un petit épilogue, si cela vous tente. Mais demain soir, demain dans la journée, je n'aurai pas le temps.

Bonjour, alors au final, je n'ai pas pu sortir aujourd'hui…mon travail sur un projet perso m'a retenu chez moi. J'irai demain au ciné ! Du coup, j'ai le eu le temps plutôt que prévu pour l'épilogue. J'ai hésité à faire un épilogue comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé ou bien de finir avec un épilogue qui allait montrer un peu plus la nouvelle vie d'Oscar et d'André et comme je ne suis pas véritablement douée pour les scènes hot, cette fic écrite était la première pour moi a aller dans le sensuel avec les quelques passages que vous savez, j'ai préféré ne pas en faire plus.  


J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus de ne pas avoir de scènes torrides et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle fic..

Oscar et André se réveillaient le lendemain, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette nuit, ils étaient devenus mari et femme . A peine éveillés, ils s'embrassaient fougueusement et ne virent pas Grand-mère qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre.

« Oscar ! André » hurla t'elle sous le choc de voir ses deux enfants nus dans le même lit. « André ! comment as-tu pu !! »

« Allons Grand-mère, tout va bien » dit Oscar.

Le remue ménage avait attiré le Général qui passait par là. Il entra dans la chambre de sa fille .

« Oh, Général » fit Grand –mère mortifiée.

Si l'arrivée de grand-mère ne les avaient pas dérangés, Oscar et André étaient soudainement intimidés face à monsieur de Jarjayes qui semblait la surprise passée , furieux.

« Oscar ! André ! comment avez-vous oser ! Ne pouviez-vous donc pas attendre le mariage ! »

Grand-mère fixait le général .

« Le mariage ? »

« Père, vous m'avez donné à André, et sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai trente ans , nous ne pouvions plus attendre »

« Pitié épargnez –moi les détails » dit Monsieur de Jarjayes.

« Par ailleurs, pourquoi faire comme tout le monde et attendre la nuit de noce, alors que dans cette famille nous faisons rien comme les autres, je n'ai pas voulu déroger à la règle familiale »

« Oscar » réprimanda André.

« Vous n'en ferez donc toujours qu'à votre tête ma fille ! » dit le général.

« C'est une qualité que je tiens de vous père » dit Oscar gentiment « Je vous remercie, vous avez fait de moi hier la plus heureuse de vos enfants en m'accordant André »

« Bien » fit le Général en tournant les talons.

« Pfuu ! » fit André une fois le général partit.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer » demanda Grand-mère.

André embrassa sa femme sur la joue.

« On va tout te dire Grand-mère. ».

Le lendemain Oscar se tenait devant la Reine.

« Très bien, Oscar, j'accepte votre requête »

« Merci Majesté »

« Oscar, mon amie, prenez soin de vous et soyez heureux »

« Merci Madame »

Oscar sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre André qu'il l'attendait.

« Alors ? »

« Tout c'est bien passé, il faut maintenant que j'en parle à père ».

Une fois rentré au château, Oscar fut reçu par son père.

« Ainsi, Oscar vous quittez le service de la Reine ? »

« Oui »

« Je ne comprend cependant pas votre décision, j'aurais compris si vous aviez décidé de rester ou bien de vous comporter en épouse comme toute autre femme, mais les gardes française, ce n'est pas la même chose, je , ce n'est pas un corps militaire facile. Il est constitué de roturiers, les tâches qui vont vous être demandées seront complètement différentes, vous allez être constamment en contact avec le peuple »

« Je le sais, mais André et moi avons beaucoup réfléchis . Nous nous sentons concernés, le vent tourne, chaque jour il est facile de constater que la France sombre un peu plus et père, je ne désire plus servir sa majesté mais la France »

Le général regardait sa fille soucieux.

« Père »

« Très bien, André veillera sur vous de toute manière»

« Oui, il est évident qu'il vient avec moi , je ne peux pas me séparer de lui »

Deux ans plus tard. Juillet 1787

Oscar se tenait avec André devant ses hommes. Elle repensait à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Les débuts particulièrement difficile pour elle et André dans ce régiment, puis les liens très forts qui s'étaient tissés entre eux, plus particulièrement avec cet entêté d'Alain.

« Ca alors pour une surprise ! » dit Alain « Tout ce temps commandés par une femme , d'un coté maintenant je comprend mieux, ca me rassure, avec les copains, ont se disaient que vous étiez sans doute de l'autre bord André et vous… »

« Comment ? » fit André.  


« Bah ouais, vous étiez discrets mais nous ne sommes pas aveugles non plus, on pensait que vous aviez des mœurs particulières… »

Oscar et André se regardaient stupéfaits.

« En tout cas Colonel, toutes mes félicitations , pour vous et André ! Vous allez nous manquer mais vous allez bien faire de moi le parrain du petit et l'appeler Alain »

« Quoi » fit André et Oscar ensemble.

« Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez l'appeler comme vous le voulez , mais j'insiste pour être le parrain »

« Ce serait avec un grand plaisir Alain » dit Oscar.

« J'espère sincèrement vous revoir, j'aurais aimé que vous restiez mais vous préférez aller vivre chez les anglais… Pourquoi l'Angleterre Oscar ? »

« Ma sœur Pélagie , y vit depuis longtemps, et je ne veux pas que mon enfant naisse ici, la France est une poudrière »

« Ce n'est plus la le colonel qui parle mais la mère » dit Alain.

Oscar acquiesça.

« Nous nous reverrons Alain, dès que la France retrouva la paix avec elle-même, nous reviendrons » dit André.

« Ca j'y compte bien »

3 Décembre 1804

Alain, Bernard Rosalie et leur fils François agé de 13 ans accueillaient le retour de Monsieur et madame Grandier accompagnée de leur fils Alexandre qui venait de fêter ses 17 ans et de leur fille Marie 13 ans.

Alexandre était un jeune homme au cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts, il tenait beaucoup de la beauté de son père quant à Marie, elle possédait les traits fins de sa mère, les yeux de sa mère et sa longue chevelure brune retombait en bataille sur ses épaules.

« Vous en avez mis un temps avant de revenir » se plaignait Alain, en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami André.

« Oui, mais cette fois ci, nous ne quitterons plus la France »

« Parfait ! Et puis demain, c'est la fête ! »

« Le sacrement de Napoléon Bonaparte » fit Oscar pensive. « Comme les choses ont changés » dit t'elle avec une certaine nostalgie.

« Venez Oscar » Dit Rosalie « J'ai tant à vous parler »

« Merci ,Rosalie d'avoir été aux cotést de sa majesté à la conciergerie » dit Oscar.

Alors que les quatre amis discutaient autour d'une table du temps passé et des espoirs à venir en compagnie d'Alexandre qui avait déjà des idées et opinions bien arrêtées sur les affaires politiques et les projets qu'il avait pour sa vie. François avait fort à faire avec Marie qui lui tendit une épée.

« Ca te dit de ferrailler François ? »

« Tu sais te servir d'une épée ? » demanda le garçon aux boucles blondes

Marie sourit fièrement

« En garde ! » dit la jeune fille avec défi.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent un duel et une aventure qui n'était pas près de se terminer sous les yeux de leurs parents.

« Regardes André » dit Oscar « Ca ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?»

« Si…Il va falloir que je surveille ces deux là de très prés… » dit André concerné.

Oscar déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son époux.

C'est alors que Rosalie eut une fabuleuse idée.

« Dites moi, ca vous direz ce soir de jouer à action /vérité ? »

« A une seule condition Rosalie, tous les gages d'ordre sexuels que je tire je ne l'ai fait qu'à mon époux et vice versa »

Oscar était toujours une femme possessive.

« Oh la » fit Bernard. « des gages d'ordres sexuels mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce jeu ? »

« Un jeu Suédois » dit Rosalie.

Rosalie, Oscar et André se mirent à rire sous les yeux interrogateurs d'Alain et de Bernard.

FIN

Tout d'abord, je tiens encore une nouvelle fois0 remercier tous ceux qui m'ont fait des commentaires sur la fic. Deja que je suis d'un naturel à ecrire vite la ca m'a motivé encore plus.

je vous invite a lire "ses silences me tuent" que j'ai ecrite la semaine derniere et qui est terminée également. Autant en profiter pour faire sa pub lol!!

Pour la fic qui était la précedemment, je l'ai effacée, elle date d'y a plus de trois ans n'avait pas été continuée, a l'époque j'écrivais mes fics en live sur le tchat yahoo des membres de la roses, et d'ailleurs si quelqu'un aurait sauvegardé ses écrits, je suis preneuse, je les ai perdus.

Pour l'instant il n'est pas prévu que je la reprenne. Désolée.

Comment ca , ils sont vieux Oscar et andré a la fin de la fic !! lol 50 ans pour André c'est pas si terrible, et puis ils sont heureux, en vie!! c'est pas le plus important ca ;)

Ensuite, je voudrais dire que si j'ecris beaucoup, je n'ecris jamais de lemon, ou autres scènes hot, c'était vraiment ma première grande tentative dans le genre et donc je suis contente d'apprendre que pour une première ,j'étais tout de même à la hauteur même si il y avait de gros défaut à certains moments. Ce n'était pas évident pour moi.

En réponse à la fin, elle est rapide car, ce n'était pour moi qu'un épilogue donc je ne voulais pas m'étaler, quant aux chapitres, n'hésitais pas à me dire ou j'aurais du m'étaler, ca peut peut être parfaire des défauts , mais en général, j'aime lorsque que cela va droit au but sans trop trainer, des que ca traine en longueur ou tourne autour du pot, en tant que lectrice, je ne suis pas patiente et je lâche la lecture très facilement.

Voila, je pense déja à ma prochaine fic, je suis très contente d'avoir le temps de me repencher sur le cas de mes deux chouchous, Oscar et André.

Je suis comme tous ici, je pense, une irrécupérable fan... LOL

MERCI ENCORE

kyo


End file.
